The Remedy for Malice
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: A sort of sequel to A Window Opens. Neverland is in trouble and only Peter hasn't succumbed to the disease spreading through the island. He has returned to London to ask for Jane's help but will she give it? Can they save Neverland before it's too late?
1. Boy, why are you crying?

**This is a sequel of kinds to my other story 'A Window Opens' but it can stand alone as well :) Basically Peter's trying to save Neverland but he needs help and does't know where else to turn but to Jane. This chapter is very short and not much happens but bear with me - I'm planning on this being a very exciting story! Hope you enjoy it and pleeaassseee Review!**

Peter was running, his frantic footsteps sending ominous echoes bouncing from the alleyway, chasing him, hounding him. The rain seemed to drum his death toll – he knew nothing about the bleak streets he now navigated and nothing about the gray world he found himself in. All he knew was a name and it was that that he was running towards.

Peter skidded to a halt in front of the house he knew so well and stood at the doorway gasping for breath, the rain got heavier and heavier until it became a curtain of liquid and suddenly lightning flashed across the sky and Peter could see the house properly. It was just the same as always, throwing into sharp focus just how much Neverland had changed in the small space of a year, Jane wouldn't recognize it...Peter himself didn't recognize it anymore.

A clap of thunder made him jump and startled him into action, he raised his fist and knocked three times on the large front door.

There was silence and then Peter heard someone humming and footsteps approaching the door, he straightened and looked swiftly behind at the open gate then he heard the lock click and slowly turned around. A girl stood in the doorway, one slender hand against the frame, the darkness made recognition difficult and for a while they simply stared at each other. Peter could feel his breath becoming even shorter a the silence became more and more charged, they took a step closer to each other and another flash of lightning illuminated her.

It was Jane.

"Peter?" She whispered, stepping closer. She realized he'd grown, he was much taller than her now. He didn't answer her and didn't move but simply stood, looking at her.

"Come out of the rain, Peter." She said a little louder, holding out a hand to him but he didn't take it. Jane let her hand fall limply to her side and stepped closer still, her eyes searching his intently.

"It is you, isn't it?" She asked, getting a little tired of their one-sided conversation. Peter (she was sure it was him) seemed to wake up from a dream, his eyes sharpened and a smile quirked the side of his lips.

"Jane." He said simply but his voice cracked and he squeezed his eyes shut, Jane watched with horror as tears began to trickle from his closed lids and meld with the rain coursing down his cheeks. She didn't stop to think but threw herself into his arms and he gave a shaky laugh, picking her up effortlessly and twirling her round still holding her to him. He set her down and she reached a hand out to wipe the water from his face.

"Boy, why are you crying?" She asked softly and he put his hand over hers and twined their fingers together.

"It's just the rain." He said, his voice barely audible above the noise of the storm. Jane smiled,

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, glancing back at the house. Peter grinned and a fraction of the boy she knew crept back into his face.

"Alright."

They walked towards the front door hand in hand and their eyes never left each others, despite the awful weather neither of them hurried to get to shelter. When they reached the doorstep Jane laughed and pulled him into the house, closing the door firmly to shut out the pouring rain.

She turned slowly to look at him, still not quite able to believe he was really there but there he stood, barefoot on her mothers maroon carpet.

"It feels odd..." He said, his voice husky. Jane tilted her head inquisitively.

"What does?" She asked quietly and Peter grinned.

"Not coming in through the window." He said and they both laughed breathlessly.

"I can't believe you're here." Jane admitted and he nodded his head once.

"I'm sorry -" He started to say but Jane stopped him,

"No! Don't apologize. I...I've -"

"Yes me too." Peter said, shuffling his feet. Jane had changed, she smiled more freely now and her hair was longer, trailing all the way down her back in perfect ringlets, raindrops clung to her eyelashes still – or were they tears?


	2. Paradise Lost

**Peter tells Jane what has happened in her absence and it isn't good, but Jane knows something he doesn'tknow - will she be able to put two and two together? A lot is at stake but can she help? Thank you to Kittyhawk09 and MythScavenger for reviewing already! **

**Hope you enjoy my story and please review!**

Chapter 2

Peter and Jane sat across from each other in the well lit sitting room that Peter had never seen before. Jane laughed a little as he sank back in his armchair, unused to the soft cushions and he had to scrabble with the arm-rests to regain his hold.

"These are not normal chairs." He commented, frowning and Jane smiled and gave a little shrug.

"No, I suppose they're not." She said, crossing her legs. Peter shuffled to try and get comfortable but she noticed he would not meet her eyes; on his dirt-streaked face the tear tracks looked like scars.

"I'm in trouble, Jane." He said suddenly and she looked at him searchingly, the Peter she knew would never have admitted such a thing...the boy she knew wouldn't _have_ to.

"What's wrong?" She asked "Peter, what has upset you so?"

Peter got abruptly to his feet, startling her,

"I'm not upset!" He shouted and Jane's mouth opened slightly in shock, she knew it was stupid but tears would persist in trying to fall and she had to put her head down to hide how shaken she was by his outburst. Peter clenched his fists and turned his back to her, shooting pains searing through his head. He waited for his blood to cool and then slowly walked to stand in front of Jane, dropping to his knees so he could see her face.

"Jane?" He said softly and she pressed a hand to her mouth. "Jane I'm sorry, sometimes something comes over me, recently...well I'm so sorry but please let me explain why I've come? It will explain other things too." He said as earnestly as she'd ever heard him speak.

Smiling she nodded once and gradually her tears stopped and the lump in her throat receded, she gestured for him to go ahead and he sat back in his abandoned chair.

"What could have happened, with Hook gone?" She asked worriedly and he narrowed his eyes slightly,

"How do you know Hook's gone? You weren't there when we searched for him and found he wasn't there. No-one knows what happened to him." He said rather suspiciously and Jane gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well he wouldn't have stuck around now would he?" She said as breezily as she could and Peter shrugged, obviously putting it out of his head for now. Jane bit her lip as she remembered what she'd seen...

_There was no word I knew for the emotion on Hooks face but it was not happy and as I watched he stepped onto the side of the ship and let something fall from his clenched hand onto the deck. I gasped, my mouth falling open as he jumped and landed with a splash in the still water. The Crocodile moved swiftly through the water towards him and I pressed a hand to my mouth as Hook waited patiently for it to arrive. In a swift movement Hook was pulled underwater and the water churned and tossed as I screamed and scrambled to my feet. Then the water turned red and only the beast resurfaced, swimming quickly away. My heart beat quickly and painfully as I stared at the spot where he had vanished...had it really happened? No trace of him remained – the water was back to sparkling azure. _

_Making up my mind I flew down and landed on the deck of the abandoned ship. As my feet hit the deck I saw the item Hook had dropped just before he jumped. My heart wrenched – it was my hair ribbon, the one I'd been wearing the night I was caught. My eyes blurring over with tears I pocketed the ribbon and flew back to find Peter and the boys._

Peter' voice drew Jane back from her memory and she settled into her chair. Peter cleared his throat,

"Neverland has changed since you were there, not in a good way; the island itself has changed, the people on it have changed, the trees, the birds, the beasts...everything. A little while after you left things started to go wrong, first of all the flowers began to wither and even die which never used to happen, the clouds became gray and drew together to hide the sun just inch by inch and day by day I saw them getting closer and closer together but only I sensed their purpose, animals became feared for their demented rampages – they weren't our friends anymore, and neither were the Indians, they broke their truce with us and became our enemies and deadly ones at that, the pirates had never been so brutal, it was no longer a game. The island is at war with itself and _people are getting older._" He said in a rush, his eyes wide and angry. Jane put a hand to her face, unable to take it all in.

"How could this have happened?" She gasped, horrified, and Peter shook his head vehemently.

"I think it's some kind of disease, something has poisoned Neverland and I have tried EVERYTHING to fix it but nothing works." He said, slamming his fist down on the arm-rest and then cradling his head in his hands, trying not to shout at the pain again searing through his head. Jane rushed to him, putting a comforting hand on his arm and looking worriedly into his face.

"Peter, has this disease affected you too? Is that why..." She trailed off, unsure how to point out the change in him without offending him.

"I don't know." He whispered, raising his eyes to hers. He looked so afraid and vulnerable that Jane could not prevent herself from embracing him, he held her tightly and she could feel him shaking.

"What's happening to me?" He asked quietly and Jane held him tighter, her tears soaking the back of his shirt.

"You're going to be fine, Peter." She told him fervently, trying to stop her tears but finding it impossible. "You're going to be fine." She said it like a spell and Peter almost believed her.


	3. Footsteps

**Please, please, please review this story, it helps me a lot :-) **

**Wendy is introduced in this chapter and Peter and Jane have a little moment, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

After Jane had heard Peter's harrowing tale she had managed to cheer him up by talking about their time together and reminiscing about the old Neverland, convincing him that it would one day be the same again. After about an hour they heard someone come up the pathway and Jane did not have to say anything; Peter knew it was Wendy and that he could not see her, and just as silently Jane understood.

"Come on." She whispered jumping to her feet and beckoning as she ran quietly up the stairs. Peter followed her and they reached her bedroom just as her Mother's key turned in the lock.

"Jane, dear?" Wendy called, taking off her gloves and headscarf and laying them down on the hallway table.

Peter winced; her voice was still painful to listen to, and Jane pretended not to notice.

"Yes Mother, I'm in my room." She called, trying to make her voice as close to normal as possible.

"Why darling? Are you alright?" Came the concerned response.

"Ye perfectly fine – just tired!" She replied, hoping that she would leave them alone but after a pause Wendy struck again, her sweet voice sending daggers through Peters drifting heart.

"Well would you like a cup of tea?"

Peter and Jane swapped frantic glances – would she never stop?

"No! No thank you. I think – I think I'll just rest if you don't mind." Jane shouted, her voice cracking slightly.

Another pause and then Jane heard her Mother bustle into the kitchen.

"Alright love." She sang and then they heard a door shut and the two turned to face each other.

"She always did like to talk." Peter said, his lip quirking at the side and making him look quite adorable.

"Some things don't change, Peter." Jane said earnestly but he looked away, his brow knitting.

"Yes. And some things do." He replied bitterly, sitting down on the box at the foot of her bed. A loaded pause filled the room and Jane began to play with her hair – a nervous habit.

"Yes, I've learnt that." Peter went on with a twisted grin, "Things change and get older and wither, things lose their beauty and meaning. Things die."

No trace of smile crossed his face as he spoke and there was a harsh tone to his voice that was new and frightening to Jane, used to his playful mannerisms and boyish charm.

"Who are you?" She asked, horrified and he gave a hushed yet derisive laugh and stood up abruptly.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the boy who will never grow up – do you give out your thimbles so lightly? I still have it you see," He said, pointing to the corner of his lip, "but where is your mark? What can you show for your _love_?" He turned away from her and crossed his arms even as Jane took his shoulder.

"Tears, Peter – a sea's worth of them. Do they count for nothing? No? Well how about memories and thoughts and stories? Hmm?" As she spoke she crossed angrily to her bureau and dug out piles of papers riddled with her cursive script, bound notebooks, drawings, diary entries, even letters, and threw them at his feet. Each told of him, her longing for and love of him; the most recent dated the day before.

"Do these count for nothing?" She pressed him furiously, taking every ounce of self-control to keep her voice from rising. Peter had picked several up and for a moment she hoped he would see and understand but then he opened his hand and let them flutter to the floor, his handsome face impassive.

It was at that moment that Jane lost control – this imposter was making a mockery of the love she had cradled and nurtured since they had been forced to part, it was the purest thing she'd ever owned and he had scrumpled it up and let it fall to the floor to rot. Jane slammed the open drawer shut and turned to him furiously, her long hair catching him on the shoulder.

"Who is this _man_?" She asked scornfully and he flinched, glaring at her he started to tell her to be quiet but she cut him off.

"You wouldn't be out of place in a bank, Peter! Listen to yourself. You've become so wrapped up in yourself that you can't even see what's happening to you; you are growing up, you are becoming a man. A bitter, boring, arrogant _old_ MAN." She seethed, her eyes glinting dangerously as she stamped her foot to emphasize the very last word.

Just as Peter was about to give an angry retort they heard the kitchen door open and froze as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"The curtains." Jane mouthed frantically and Peter ducked swiftly behind them just as Wendy came into the room.

She stood amidst all the chaos Jane had created but only had eyes for her daughter who was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by her own words with tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Darling." Wendy murmured, crossing the room and wrapping her in a soft embrace as Jane tried to control the sobs. Her mother held her at arms length and smiled sadly, wiping the tears from Jane's face.

"I wish you weren't so sad." Wendy said tenderly and Jane tried to smile.

"I'm alright, just tired." She assured her mother.

"Hmm well maybe get some sleep, dear. Moods rise and fall with the sun, you know." Wendy advised but as she went to close the curtains Jane's eyes widened and she hurriedly cut in front.

"No! I mean, I'm not that tired..I – I couldn't sleep just yet. Maybe in a little while."

For a moment Jane thought her mother would argue with her but she only raised an eyebrow and tucked a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear.

"Okay, well not too late my love." She reached the door and then turned, her eyes sad. "Sooner or later you must forget him Jane, you cannot go on like this."

Behind the curtains Peter's face changed from hard anguish to liquid sadness as he realized how stupid he'd been.

After she closed the door Jane sank to the floor with sheer relief and buried her face in her hands, noiselessly Peter emerged and crouched behind her making her jump when he wrapped strong arms around her waist.

"I am sorry." He whispered and as she turned around to make sure he was really there the two locked eyes and then lips, the kiss evoked memories of a happier time and each leaned into the other, their hands entwined and their eyes closed, tears still on the tips of their eyelashes.

And she gave Peter back a slice of himself that she had kept safe for him and nurtured and he swapped it for the piece of her he had hoarded jealously through all the changes he had seen and the dangers he had faced.

It was then that they knew they would give each other everything.


	4. Sleep

**Hello! This story has taken over my mind rather and so I hope to have the next few chapters up fairly quickly. Thanks to people who've reviewed - it's really helpful and just nice :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

An hour or so passed in gentle silence as the two sat opposite each other. The room had grown dark with moonlight sifting through the open curtains and Jane was beginning to tire, the excitement of the day making her eyes heavy. Had she had it her way she would have simply looked at Peter until sleep came of it's own accord, but she could only too well imagine her mother's reaction to finding her asleep on the carpet.

So, with a sigh, she got to her feet and walked over to the window. She had to stand on tiptoes to close them and the small gesture made Peter smile: proof that childhood had not gone from her yet. Jane looked back at him over her shoulder and poked the tip of her tongue out at him.

"What are you looking at?" She whispered cheekily and Peter laughed softly.

"You." He replied and she smiled. "Where will you sleep?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"I have not slept for a while. It doesn't matter." He told her, and indeed Jane could see the bags that sleepless nights had drawn under his captivating eyes.

"You must sleep, Peter. Sleep is the time for the mind to sort itself out and start again in the morning." She repeated the advice that her mother had given her ever since she'd come back from Neverland. For a long time she had not been able to sleep but had stared at the window relentlessly, the image carved into her very soul for she could see it even when her eyes were shut.

Peter shrugged again.

"It is not by choice. To sleep in Neverland is foolish now; it is not safe."

Jane's eyes widened at the casual reminder of just how different things were now, pity rushed over her – he did look so tired.

Peter's reflexes betrayed him and he gave an involuntary start when Jane reached out a hand but she simply placed it on his cheek and ran her thumb gently down his jaw.

"You are safe now." She whispered.

Peter's brow furrowed and Jane moved her hand to his forehead, smoothing out the creases as she would for her linen.

"Don't be sad." She pleaded and he smiled, taking her hand.

"You're exhausted Jane, please sleep."

"Only if you do." She answered stubbornly and he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He said, tapping her on the nose.

Jane crossed to her bed and unfolded her nightgown, smothering a yawn with her hand, meanwhile Peter dropped to his knees and began to pick up Jane's letters and diary entries and stack them carefully.

Jane turned away and began to undo the buttons that ran down the back of her simple, blue dress.

Peter reached for a piece of paper near Jane's feet (the last piece), he couldn't believe how many there were! As he managed to grab the paper a pool of dark blue material fell next to his wrist; Jane's dress. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as his gaze travelled up to see her with her back to him, pulling her nightgown over her head. Just as quickly as they had been exposed her cream coloured thighs were tucked out of sight and Peter gathered himself, whisking the paper back to join the rest of the pile. He had loved her before but never like this...was it another change in him, he wondered?

He stood and turned around to see her looking at him.

"Thank you, Peter." She said earnestly as he crossed to the drawer and put her pain safely away.

"Now will you sleep?" Was all he said.

"Gladly." She yawned, almost tumbling onto her bed and curling up like a cat, after a while she sat up and looked at him. "Come on then!" She said laughingly, holding the covers out for him.

When he did not move she tilted her head innocently. "What's wrong?"

"I -I'll sleep on the chair." Peter replied, averting his eyes and stumbling over his words. Jane watched in wonder as a blush stained his cheeks.

"Peter? We've slept like this before!" She pointed out, they had curled up many times and gone to sleep like that back in Neverland but something had changed now.

Peter shuffled his feet, somehow he couldn't bring himself to look at her again although he so desperately wanted to.

"There isn't room enough, go to sleep Jane!" He tried to speak lightly – what was this feeling that made his throat tight and dry? Why couldn't he look at her without his cheeks warming?

"Um, okay." Jane whispered, she too could sense the change now. Something in the way he looked at her.

He sat in the chair at the foot of her bed, still unable to meet her eyes, and Jane nestled her head into her pillow, her long hair splaying out behind her.

"Goodnight, Peter." She said quietly and he bid her goodnight as well.

Jane closed her eyes and for a moment all was silent but she had a question she needed to ask.

"Peter, you will still be here when I wake up won't you?" She asked uncertainly and he finally looked at her.

"Yes." He said simply and Jane smiled, closed her eyes and found that sleep comes easily when you have the promise of someone you love.


	5. I Thought I'd Lost You

**Oh I hope you like this chapter! I think it's quite an important one and wanted to get it right. Comment and critisicms are very greatly appreciated and I will take them all on board. Hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who have 3 **

Chapter 5

Jane's eyes opened slowly and she sighed, nestling her cheek into her soft pillow, her lips stretching in a yawn. As she blinked sleepily the room blurred into focus and remembered yesterdays events...

Peter, she thought, and her eyes snapped open to look at the chair in which he had sat not so long ago.

The chair which was now empty.

_Of course he's gone_, the dark side of her whispered, y_ou lost him once and now you've lost him again; big deal._

Tears sprang into Jane's wide eyes but the voice did not care:

_What's so special about you? What's to keep him here? He wouldn't even get within touching distance, you repulse him. He doesn't want you._

"No." Jane's whisper was almost noiseless but she heard a voice from behind her.

"What's wrong?"

It was Peter's voice.

Jane turned around sharply to see him standing at her mantelpiece, a portrait of herself and her Mother in his hands.

"Peter?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes?" He replied as if she was somewhat idiotic.

"Oh Peter! You stayed!" She cried exultantly as she hurled herself out of bed and into his arms he started and then smiled, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Of course. But quiet now – Wendy will hear." He warned gently and felt her nod, stifling sobs.

Tenderly, Peter took her shoulders and led her to the bed.

"Sit down, you're shaking." He said and she did so. Peter lowered himself beside her and draped an arm round her shoulder, smiling as she tucked her head into the crook of his arm.

"I was so scared I'd lost you." She whispered and the smile left Peter's face.

"I am here." He assured her, threading his fingers though hers, again he felt her nod, her soft hair tickling his bare skin.

"I thought you did not want me anymore." This was even quieter but it had more effect on Peter. He took her chin in his hand and raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"How could I not want you? Beautiful, kind as you are?" He asked as if aghast by the very idea.

Jane's smile was the widest and most lovely he'd ever seen and before either of them knew it their lips met and they were kissing passionately, happily, _ecstatically, _wildly and without restraint.

In one smooth movement Peter pulled Jane to sit on his lap and they tumbled together onto their backs, laughing. Peter felt some long-buried instinct push him up so his body was lightly on top of hers, her eyes met him with a new emotion and he slowly lowered his forehead to rest on hers. This time the kiss was soft and gentle and Jane, as she closed her eyes, thought she'd never felt so close to anyone – so connected.

Then suddenly the perfect moment was ruined by the opening of the door and the entrance of her little brother.

"Johnny!" Jane yelped, pushing Peter off her. He fell to the floor with a thump and Johnny's mouth dropped open.

"Jane who's that boy?" He asked suspiciously and Jane winced, getting to her feet.

"Um, well he's -"

"I don't like him." Johnny scowled, and Jane laughed nervously.

"You don't know him!"

"I don't want to know him." Johnny answered stubbornly, crossing his chubby arms and watching his big sister closely as she hurried to close the door.

Peter sat up and was immediately treated to the little boys glare.

"Why are you in here?" Johnny demanded and Peter rubbed his head bemusedly.

"Visiting Jane." He said, hoping that would suffice. But Johnny was far from appeased.

"You were hurting her!" He accused, pointing a finger at Peter.

"I would never hurt her." Peter said fervently at the same time as Jane said,

"He wasn't hurting me."

The little boy looked between the two and relaxed slightly.

"Oh." He shuffled closer to Jane and looked up at her imploringly, she swung him into her arms and he went to whisper in her ear.

"Jane, who is that boy? He's dressed funny." Jane smiled.

"He is Peter Pan." She whispered back with sparkling eyes and Johnny gasped, scrambling out of her arms and running to where Peter now and stood looked up at him in awe.

"Are you really Peter Pan?" He asked and Peter smiled and lifted him to stand on the bed so they were more similar in height.

"Yes I am." He replied and they boys eye grew wide with admiration. As Peter looked at him he felt, bit by bit, more of himself seep back to him. He _was _Peter Pan – that remained the same even amidst the other changes.

"Does Mama know you're here?" Johnny asked and both Jane and Peter tensed up, looking at each other worriedly over the boys head.

"No she doesn't Johnny, and you mustn't tell her." Jane said, holding her little brother's gaze.

"It's like a game." Peter added and the little boy nodded excitedly.

"Okay!" He agreed readily and Jane breathed a sigh of relief.

However she sighed too soon as just at that moment the door swung open to reveal Wendy, standing with a load of washing in her hands and a confused expression on her face.

The silence was thick and seemed to hang low in the room, beads of sweat appeared on Peter's brow and Jane merely opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Johnny, on the other hand, was not at all perturbed and simply flung his arms out.

"Oh dear mama, you caught us! It was meant to be like a game!" He exclaimed and Jane hid her face in her hands as her Mother dropped the clothes she'd been holding and gestured to the hallway.

"Jane." She said quietly but firmly, "I think we need to have a little chat." When they were at the door Wendy turned round and looked at Peter with difficulty.

"I will leave Johnny with you. I presume I can trust you not to steal another child from me." She snapped and with that ultimatum, shut the door crisply behind her.


	6. Marmalade

**Hope you enjoy! Please reviewwwwwwwwww :)**

Chapter 5

"What is he doing here, Jane?" Wendy asked, seething. Jane winced, her Mother was at her most dangerous when she spoke without moving her mouth – as she was doing now.

"Mother please; he -" She started to explain but Wendy held up a hand and she stuttered to a halt.

"I do not want him in my house." She said quietly, her voice loaded with a threat that Jane felt all too keenly.

"But why? He's not doing any harm." Jane protested, going to take her Mother's hand but she wrenched it away.

"No. He has done enough!" She shouted and then closed her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead.

Jane looked at the floor, fighting back tears.

"If he leaves, Mother, then I leave with him." Jane said quietly, unable to keep her voice from wobbling as her Mother looked at her in shock.

"You – you would leave me again?" Wendy asked, searching her daughter's eyes for a sign that she was joking.

She found none.

Jane stood with her head raised despite her trembling lower lip, her gaze was steady regardless of the tears welling up in her wide eyes.

"I would do anything to be with him, Mother, if that means leaving then I will do it." Jane whispered, realizing as she spoke that her words were absolutely true – she would do anything to avoid the pain of losing Peter, it was as if her body and mind flinched away from the very idea.

For a moment everything was silent and then the door opened and Johnny stumbled into the corridor.

"You can't let her leave Mama you can't!" He shouted, red patches on his chubby cheeks.

Peter emerged cautiously and Wendy turned away.

"Don't do this, Jane, not for me." He said earnestly and Jane rubbed a hand across her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Peter -" She started to explain that she couldn't do otherwise but couldn't get the words out so merely covered her mouth with a shaking hand and closed her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to find Peter looking down at her.

"Jane." He said gently and she tried to smile, it was a pathetic attempt but the effort it took was huge.

Wendy cleared her throat and they turned to look at her, Jane sniffing. Wendy picked Johnny up despite his protests and started down the stairs. When she was at the bottom she turned and looked up at Jane and Peter who were standing close together.

"Breakfast is in an hour." She said sharply and then turned on her heel and marched into the kitchen.

Jane looked at Peter in shock and he grinned hugely, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"I knew she'd come round." He boasted, tilting his chin arrogantly. It was so like the old Peter that Jane could have cried all over again at the familiar annoyance and exasperation she felt.

"Of course you did." She said, smiling and he took her hand.

"If I only had Tink with me I think I could fly!" He said happily.

"Where _is_ Tinkerbell?" Jane asked, the thought having only just occurred to her. Peter sighed and she wished she hadn't asked as he dropped her hand and crossed his arms.

"She was one of the first to be corrupted. All the fairies were very susceptible." He said, his forehead creasing.

"Well...why?" Jane asked curiously, she could not imagine Tink ever leaving Peter.

"There isn't enough room for good _and_ bad in a fairy, right?" Peter explained, suddenly feeling very tired. Jane nodded her head so he continued.

"Well whatever this thing is it's bringing out the worst in everyone, so obviously the fairies are all bad all the time. It's awful." He finished and Jane raised her eyebrows.

"I see. Hadn't thought of that."

"Yep. So they formed a kind of rebel band, I suppose you'd call it, and gradually there were no good fairies left and they teamed together to put their magic to bad use. You wouldn't recognize Tinkerbell now...I don't."

He looked so sad. Jane felt that familiar wrench to her heart she always felt when he was upset; it made it hard to breathe.

"I would have left, Peter. We still can. I could try and help." She said sincerely and he turned away, shaking his head vehemently.

"You think I'd bring you back there now, when it's so dangerous? And ask you to leave your home? Your family? That's mad...don't tempt me." He said and Jane lowered her eyes, feeling somewhat rebuffed. As if called by her feeling of rejection Peter turned his head and lifted her chin gently.

"Jane? I didn't mean..."

"It's fine." She said, waving the tense moment away but he didn't release her.

"You know I'd have you all for myself if I could." He said, smiling slightly and she batted his hand away playfully.

"I know."

Peter sat down and stretched, resting his hands behind his head as he always used to do when he sat on his 'throne' in Neverland, the subconscious gesture made Jane smile.

"What does Breakfast involve then?" He asked through a gigantic yawn.

"Awkward silences probably." She answered, groaning.

"No. Food-wise." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Well...I'm not sure...toast and marmalade usually." She answered with a shrug and he looked at her curiously.

"What's marmalade? It sounds like an animal."

"Um no it's not an animal." Jane answered, trying to think of how to describe it. "It's like jam but...oh wait you don't know what jam is either do you? Okay so it's a sauce – No! A spread. To go on toast. With orangey bits and lemony bits? Like an orange and lemon mush. A bit..sort of. Anyway it's nice." She finished confusedly and Peter made a skeptical face.

"Doesn't sound nice." He muttered and Jane pursed her lips.

"I forget you're not from here sometimes. Actually we need to get you different clothes, you could borrow some of Uncle John's I suppose – he's coming tomorrow."

"John? And why do I need different clothes? What's wrong with mine?" He asked, shaking his head like too many questions were buzzing around in there.

"Well because they're very...they...you'd stand out." Jane finished and he scowled.

"Only because everyone looks the same here." He complained, crossing his arms.

"Get used to it. You could never go out of the house in those clothes and you can't stay indoors all the time, therefore you need to change." Jane argued, pleased with her logic. Unfortunately Peter was never the most reasonable of boys.

"You can't change me into a man!" He shouted, storming into her room and slamming the door.

"Oh Peter." Jane groaned, burying her head in her hands."Peter come out." She said a little louder but silence was the only reply she got so she simply walked into the room.

He was sat on the window-ledge that she had sat on so many times to try and look for his star. Jane opened her mouth to explain but he jumped in before her.

"Sorry." He said and Jane stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." This was so unexpected and unlike him that Jane could not formulate a response for several minutes, and when she did it was not very eloquent.

"Oh. Well...that's alright."

Nevertheless Peter beamed,

"Good! So everything's okay again?" He asked rather sweetly and Jane nodded.

"Was that our first argument?" Peter asked, laughing and Jane rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not. That was when you wouldn't take me home, remember?" She asked pointedly and he did have the decency to look abashed.

"Oh, true. Although our second was when you were going to stab me so...I think we're even." He pointed out and Jane felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"I would say so, yes." She agreed and they both laughed a little but not too much.

Wendy's voice broke the comfortable silence that followed.

"Breakfast."

She did not sound welcoming.

"Oh."

"Great."

Peter took Jane's shoulders as if preparing her for battle.

"It will be fine." He said, his voice unmistakably panicky.

"Who are you trying to reassure, me or you?" Jane teased and he mussed up her hair.

"Breakfast!" Wendy shouted and they both jumped.

"Ah."

"Fantastic."

"Okay, we can do this." Jane said, trying to stay calm, Peter just nodded and clasped her hand.

They walked as two condemned to the soundtrack of clattering pans and angry footsteps.

The kitchen door loomed in front of them and they both took a big breath.

"Just keep her away from the cutlery." Jane murmured out of the corner of her mouth and Peter laughed.

"Come on then." He said and pulled her with him into the kitchen, trying to ignore Wendy's furious glare directed at their linked hands.

And thus, breakfast began.


	7. Another Guest

**So we get to meet another character in this chapter! Any feedback on him, comments or critisicms would be great and for the other stuff as well :) Just in general really! Anyway hope you enjoy this rather short chapter and please reviewwww!**

Chapter 7

"Um, could you pass me the marmalade please Mama?" Jane asked into the silence that had been hanging over the table since they'd sat down.

Peter looked up, his interest sparked, what was this mysterious marmalade? Wendy pushed a jar of orange stuff slightly closer to Jane and then went back to glaring at a space just beyond Peter's head.

"Is that it?" Peter asked, examining the stuff as Jane spread it on her toast.

"Yes. Would you like to try some?" Jane asked, laughing at his hesitant expression.

"Oh are you _scared?"_ She asked playfully and he scoffed.

"No."

"Yes you are, you are!" Johnny crowed, catching on and sharing a laugh with his sister at the strange boy's expense.

"By rights I should challenge you to a duel for that remark young sir." Peter joked and Johnny laughed louder but was cut off by Wendy.

"None of that in my house." She said icily and all three children looked down at their laps.

"He was only playing, Mama." Jane tried but Wendy was having none of it.

"Well it's about time he stopped."

Never, Peter said to himself in his head though he didn't dare say it aloud, you can't catch me and make me a man. With this mantra in his head he returned to the task at hand and tried the marmalade, making a disgusted face at Jane when he had swallowed.

Jane bit back a laugh at his expression and Wendy looked at her briefly, the sadness in her eyes was beyond Jane's understanding and she quietened down.

The dank silence fell again save for the clinking of cutlery and Johnny's rather noisy chewing. The little boy was thoroughly confused and shot glances at his mother and Jane occasionally to see if they showed any signs of stopping whatever weirdness was going on in the usually pleasant house.

Neither of them seemed ready to stop so he returned to his toast.

"So when does Uncle John arrive?" Jane asked in a brave attempt at small talk.

"Tomorrow morning. Early." Was Wendy's curt reply as she stood up and whisked Peter and Jane's still full plates away to wash.

"Um, thank you?" Peter said but Wendy just tipped the remainder of his breakfast into the bin and turned away from him. He and Jane exchanged looks and Jane rose from the table but Wendy had not finished with them yet.

"Sit down." She snapped and Jane dropped quickly into her seat, shuffling slightly closer to Peter.

Wendy turned around slowly and leant against the counter, one hand rubbing her forehead.

"You may stay here." She said to Peter monotonously, "But I don't like it and I don't trust you. If you hurt Jane again or in any way betray the faith she has in you I will ensure you never see her again. Now why have you come?"

A short silence followed her ultimatum and then both Jane and Peter gabbled a convoluted explanation of the change to Neverland. Despite herself Wendy found herself interested and appalled by what they were saying, the idea that Neverland was not as it had always been was disturbing.

"I see." Was her only reply but she could feel herself relenting and even beginning to feel sorry for the boy who had had to change so drastically in order to survive, the boy who had once loved her.

Peter went to say something but at that moment they heard a sharp knock on the front door and Peter froze, his hand automatically going to the dagger in his belt. Jane placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and was surprised to feel him shaking.

"Peter it's alright." She whispered and he relaxed slightly, looking embarrassed.

The knock came again and Wendy patted her hair and walked out of the room with Johnny hot on her heels. Peter and Jane heard the door open and there was a moment of silence, then they heard Johnny exclaim,

"Uncle John!" followed by Wendy talking and a lower, male voice interjecting here and there.

"He must have come early." Jane observed, raising her eyebrows at Peter.

"Is that John? His voice has changed." Peter asked and Jane held back a giggle.

"Yes. And so has yours."

Peter made a revolted face at the reminder and crossed his arms. The voices were getting louder and after a few seconds the adults and Johnny were at the kitchen door.

"We've another guest, John." They heard Wendy say lightly.

"Yes you'll never guess who!" Johnny shouted excitedly.

"The King?" John said dryly and Peter smirked at Jane,

"Better." He said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"No no not him!" Johnny shrieked, Jane could practically see him bouncing up and down as he did when he was excited.

"Well I suppose I'd better go and see this mysterious guest of yours." John said in his usual, slightly bored way.

Peter straightened up and placed his hands on his hips, the pose he used when he wanted to impress back in Neverland. Jane couldn't repress a smile at the stern look on his handsome face.

"He's in there." Wendy said and the door opened and John walked into the kitchen.

At first he only saw Jane and smiled a greeting at her but the smile faded into an O of shock when he saw the young man standing behind her. John knew it was him straight away even though he could see that Peter had changed dramatically from the boy he'd known, all the same his rational mind needed proof.

"Peter?" He asked uncertainly and Peter (for it was he) tilted his chin arrogantly.

"Who else, the King?"


	8. Red Rage and Pearly Tears

**Hi! Hope you had a good Christmas :) Here is a short chapter that I hope you'll like. it explains about the illness (and Peter) more fully. Please reviewwwwww pleasepleaseplease :) haha...kidding, only if you want to xD**

Chapter 8

"Hullo John." Peter stuck his hand out and John took it looking very dazed.

"You're supposed to shake." Peter told him and John snapped out of his confused trance, shaking the proffered hand a bit too vigorously.

"Uh yes, of course. Um...hello." He stuttered. Peter laughed at his confusion.

"So you're a man now." He stated through his laughter, looking skeptically at John's business-like attire complete with briefcase and black umbrella.

"It would seem so, yes." John replied awkwardly. "But how are you -"

"Fine thanks." Peter cut him off, grinning.

"I was going to say how are you _here_ but I'm glad things are going well for you." John muttered and Jane giggled behind her hand – the whole conversation was so absurd!

"Never mind how he got here, he is here! Isn't it great?" Jane asked excitedly and Peter smiled and took her hand.

Wendy saw John's eyes bulge at the affectionate gesture between Peter and Jane and rolled her eyes, silently asking God to give her patience.

"Come John, we have much to discuss." She said, taking her brother by the shoulders and steering him out of the kitchen.

"But wha – they...Wendy he! She just! They -" He tried but Wendy promptly closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Peter began to laugh uproariously, sinking to his knees and hitting the floor with his hand.

"Did you see his face?" He said in between laughs, Jane tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Hush Peter you mustn't – he'll hear you!" She reprimanded him all the same but he paid her no heed and little Johnny joined in wholeheartedly without knowing what on earth he was laughing at.

"Boys!" Jane hissed, still trying to stifle her giggles.

Then the door opened and John walked in having regained his composure. Jane grabbed Johnny and lifted him off the floor whilst Peter scrambled to his feet and all three of them looked at John.

"Peter if I may have a word with you?" He asked and Peter inclined his head. John glanced quickly at Jane. "Man to man?" He added and Jane winced – he'd done it now.

Peter's tanned cheeks tinged red.

"I am no such thing." He whispered in his most dangerous voice. John's eyes widened.

"Oh I assumed you were ready to grow up since you are -"  
>"I AM NO SUCH THING." Peter roared and John, for all the years he had on him, took a step back from his rage. This was not the Peter he had known.<p>

"Peter please." Jane begged, laying a gentle hand on his arm but he shrugged her off roughly, pushing her aside when she tried to bar his way.

"Peter be reasonable." John said, holding up both hands, "I meant no harm by it."

Peter stood in the middle of the floor fighting with the red rage that so often consumed him nowadays, he could feel the poison urging his hand to his belt where his daggers lay, waiting for him to guide them. He was no man, still a boy, how dare he. Shots, sears of anger flashed though him and he felt the familiar burning in his heart and eyes. No matter how much he tried to force the rage down, away from him still it overtook him and his hand was around the hilt of his dagger.

"STOP!" The panicked cry pierced through the red mist, it was Jane's voice...Jane was afraid, she wanted him to stop.

_Stop Peter..._

It hurt to resist, the red rage spiked inwards and pierced his very soul but it was over, the dagger clattered to the floor and he was Peter again, trying to catch his breath in the middle of the kitchen floor. There was Jane with her hands outstretched to push him back by his chest – he hadn't even noticed – and there was John pressed against the door looking aghast, there was Johnny cowering in the corner of the room and his beloved Jane was crying pearly tears.

"I am sorry." Peter said in a broken voice before falling, unconscious, to the floor.


	9. Putting Together the Pieces

**Hello! We get a little closer to understanding the mysterious illness in this chapter and I feel really sorry for Jane :( Please review and give feedback/criticism and thanks to those who have :D**

Chapter 9

"It wasn't his fault! He is ill, mother!" Jane cried, her tear-streaked face raised imploringly.

"Jane's right Wendy, any fool can see that he's not well. I bear him no ill will." John agreed, gesturing to the unconscious boy.

Wendy turned away to hide the concern that she had disguised as anger; whatever had polluted Neverland had obviously corrupted Peter as well. The thought troubled her, she could not let Jane get involved. She turned to look at her daughter who was gazing steadily back at her despite her state of upset. Wendy sighed, there was nothing she could do.

John placed a hand on his sisters shoulder,

"Come on, I think you are in need of a cup of tea." He said, leading her out of the room.

Jane rolled her eyes – Uncle John thought that tea was the answer to every problem.

"If only this were that easy." She murmured, kneeling down next to Peter.

He stirred as she placed a hand on his forehead and she gasped.

"Peter?" She said urgently, his eyelashes fluttered. Slowly she leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheekbone,

"Please come back." She whispered into his skin.

His eyes flew open, taking her by surprise.

"Peter!" She threw her arms around him and he blinked in shock.

"What happened?" He asked shakily.

"You got angry...really angry and then you passed out. You've been out cold for an hour!" She told him.

"An hour? It's never been that long before." He muttered to himself. Jane frowned.

"This has happened before?" She asked warily.

"Back in Neverland." He answered, flapping his hands for her to stop fussing and getting to his feet himself.

Jane remained kneeling, "You never told me." She whispered.

"You didn't ask." Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

"Peter -" Jane said but her voice cracked with emotion and she pressed her fist to her mouth, "Peter you have to understand -"

"I don't have to do anything Jane." He interrupted scornfully, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're ill, Peter!" She said in frustration.

"No I'm not." He replied simply, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes. You. Are." She told him slowly, he narrowed his eyes at her but she kept going, "That wasn't normal! Getting uncontrollably angry to the point where you don't know what you're doing and then passing out for an hour is not normal behavior!"

"I'm not normal." He replied, "I'm Peter Pan."

Jane got to her feet and stared at him – she couldn't believe he was being like this.

"I don't care who you are – you're ill!" She said but he came closer and stared down at her arrogantly.

"Sometimes I think you forget who I am, I don't get ill! You get ill, other people get ill but Peter Pan doesn't. None of the Lost Boys doubt me like you do, Wendy never did."

Jane flinched, he could be cruel as a child is cruel: without knowing it. He couldn't see how much his words hurt and he never would.

"I am just trying to help you." She said as calmly as she could. Peter laughed and pecked her on the cheek,

"I don't need your help. I'm going to lie down for a while, I'll come and find you after." He said lightly as he left the room.

She watched him go in disbelief and then kicked a chair over, leaning against the counter she rubbed her forehead wearily. So many fears and worries were rushing round in her head that it was impossible for her to think straight and to top it all off she had Peters voice telling her again that he 'didn't need her help'.

"But you do Peter." She said to nobody in particular. "If you'd just _listen._"

There may have been a time when he was invincible but everything had changed, he had just refused to change with it. Jane knew him, he would never accept that he was no longer the boy he was so she had to figure out a way to get him back.

The door opened and Wendy walked into the room carrying 2 cups of tea.

"How are you darling?" She asked, setting the mugs down on the table and embracing Jane.

"Not good." Jane mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

"It will be okay." Wendy soothed her, kissing the top of her forehead. "Here, sit down."

Jane sat and put her head in her hands.

"You cannot do anything Jane, he will be okay." Wendy smoothed her daughters hair out of her face but Jane moved away. Wendy dropped her hand and sighed.

"I understand." She said but Jane turned to her and shook her head.

"No Mother, you don't. I know that I have to do something, I can't explain why I just do. I have a feeling that I can fix this...I'm just not putting together the pieces."

"No this isn't your responsibility." Wendy reasoned, concern showing on her face.

"Yes it is. Peter is! And all of this, the illness...I can stop it. And there's something else..." Jane trailed off and swallowed audibly. "He – I saw Peter, when he was angry, I saw his eyes flash red." She finished in a rush, looking earnestly at her mother, tears gathering in her eyes.

Wendy stared at her in shock, her hand went to her heart and she struggled to speak.

"Like...you mean like -"

"Yes. Like Hook." Jane said flatly, fighting back more useless tears.

"So you think this illness has something to do with..." Wendy said, aghast.

"Yes. I do."


	10. A Change of Heart

**Hello! So sorry for my absence, it's been way too long between posts of late and I apologize profusely! However I hope you like this chapter, it's quite short but the next will be longer and up very soon :) As always I beg for reviews - they're so important and useful and all those good things so please tell me what you think :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Peter's eyes flickered as he woke slowly from the deep sleep that had engulfed him. He saw a figure sat beside him and blinked.

"Jane?" He muttered groggily. The figure raised a hand and smoothed the hair out of her face.  
>"No Peter." Wendy said sadly. Peter sat up.<p>

"Oh. Hello Wendy." He said, suddenly seeming shy.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, placing a cool hand on his brow but he pushed it off, scowling.

"I'm not ill." He persisted, "And why are you being nice to me?" He asked suspiciously.

Wendy sighed, "I am sorry Peter, I was too hard on you but you must understand that I was only doing what I thought best for Jane. You hurt her very badly, you know."

"I know." He said but it was so quiet that Wendy wasn't sure whether she really heard it at all.

"You are much changed, Peter." She said quietly, looking at him.

"I know." He said again, closing his eyes. "I've seen things now that I wish I hadn't seen." he opened his eyes and they were tortured and tear-filled, Wendy's heart wrenched. "And I couldn't stop them, Wendy..." He said, "For the first time things weren't alright in the end, I didn't save them like I did all those other times...I couldn't." His face crumpled and Wendy reached for his and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"This was different Peter, it was beyond your control. Please, _please _don't blame yourself." She said fervently.

"But I'm Peter Pan." He whispered, "The boy who never grows up, who always saves the day, only I _am _growing up and I _couldn't _save anyone. It's all wrong." He finished in a broken voice and as he looked up to Wendy she was reminded so vividly of Micheal when he was a boy and something had upset him that Wendy sobbed once.

"I'm so sorry." She said, smoothing his hair. "So sorry."

At that moment Jane walked in and stopped short to see her Mother and Peter embracing, a ridiculous twinge of jealousy entered her mind (after all he had loved Wendy once upon a time) but she quickly pushed it away.

"I've brought you some tea." She said in as normal a voice as she could muster, putting the full tray in her hands down on the bedside table..

"Thank you." Peter said quite sweetly and she smiled at him. Peter looked at her and smiled back but his smile faltered as she smoothed the hair from her face, unwittingly echoing her Mother's actions. In that instant Peter saw Wendy in Jane's features more than he ever had before.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked, seeing his shift in expression. Peter nodded and Wendy stood up, shaking the creases out of her skirt.

"I'll leave you two to chat." She said, Jane looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked, genuinely confused, but Wendy just smiled.

"Peter asked much the same thing. Well because I think I may have been wrong to be so harsh, love can't be stopped after all." She said with a hint of sadness and almost longing or regret, Jane couldn't place the emotion that colored her Mother's words.

Wendy left the room and Jane raised her eyebrows at Peter as she sat down on the end of the bed, tucking her knees under her chin.

"Odd." She commented and Peter chuckled.

"Definitely." He agreed, sitting up properly.

"Are you feeling...better?" Jane asked, unsure of how to approach the sensitive topic of his health.

"Much better." Peter replied and then stopped as if he was struggling for words. "I shouldn't have -" He tarted to say and then broke off, he was still new to the whole apology thing. Jane just smiled.

"It's okay, just accept that you are unwell and all shall be forgiven." She bargained and he grinned.

"Fine, I am not my normal self – is that alright?"  
>"Good enough." She said, nodding. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her down to lie next to him and shifting so she was tucked safely in his arms. She smiled and breathed in his earthy scent but her happiness was bittersweet – she knew she'd have to voice her suspicions soon, but who was she to ruin this perfect moment? No, she thought as they dozed in and out of a contented sleep, for now they would be happy. Peter deserved that much.<p>

Meanwhile Wendy and John were sat at the kitchen table, Wendy was perfectly fine with just sitting and drinking her tea but John was pacing. After a few minutes she sighed,

"Will you stop that!" She asked heatedly and he sat down grudgingly.

"Well you should be the one who's pacing!" He exclaimed, "They could be doing _anything _up there."

Wendy rolled her eyes and put her mug down on the table. "Don't be silly John." She said tiredly.

"Well then don't be naïve." He countered.

"John, the boy is ill and Jane knows better." She placated him but John huffed sceptically.

"Ill or not he's still a boy." He retorted.

"Not just any boy, remember, he is not like other boys. He does not know about...well, you know." She trailed off in embarrassment. "Well anyway we don't need to worry." She finished hurriedly, John did not look entirely convinced but he let it go.

The house grew silent as brother and sister sipped their tea whilst upstairs in contented innocence lay Peter and Jane, their hands lightly clasped and their breathing soft echoes of the others. Jane turned her head slightly and smiled.

"Tommorrow we'll venture outside if you'd like." She suggested and Peter nodded his agreement.

"I'd like that." He answered quietly. Jane closed her eyes then and was soon asleep, worn out from the days drama, but Peter stayed awake that night. He didn't move but memorized how she looked then, the delicate purple veins on her closed eyelids, the light hint of red on her cheeks, how her mouth was slightly pursed and held the promise of a smile, her hair falling in soft ringlets around her slender shoulders.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful.


	11. Buttons

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! And please if you're reading this - tell me what you think :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Jane was sat at the breakfast table the next morning when Johnny came into the room and sat down so close to her that their knees were almost touching.

"Hi Johnny." She greeted him, looking into the big brown eyes that were raised to hers imploringly.

"Jane." He said in a quivery voice.

"Oh what's wrong?" She asked, horrified something should have upset him. She drew him into a hug and he wrapped his arms and legs around her, clinging on like a limpet.

"W-will you st-still love me now that you love Peter t-too?" He sniffed.

Jane pushed his hair back and kissed his warm forehead. "Of course! I'll love you forever and ever Johnny." She soothed him. He nestled his head into her shoulder and she drew gentle patterns on his back, it always calmed him.

"You're my brother and so you'll always have pride of place in my heart, Mother too." She went on and he finally stopped crying and smiled.

"We will?"

"Definitely."  
>The little boy paused. "Just – Peter's going to be there too?" He asked.<p>

"Peters always been there." Jane said quietly.

"Oh good, he doesn't even have to move his stuff in." Johnny said cheekily and Jane laughed.

"Makes it easier doesn't it?" She said, ruffling his hair. "Do you..." She paused, wondering if she should ask or not. "Do you like Peter?"

Johnny considered the question, climbing off Jane's knee and sitting in the chair next to her, swinging his chubby legs. "Yes." He decided with a firm nod. "But I don't like it when he makes you sad." He said, and then added as an afterthought: "And I used to be jealous of him."

"It's not his fault that I'm sad sometimes, John." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, you were sad a lot more before he came." He said, remembering how he had heard her crying before bedtime every night.

Jane looked at him in surprise – she thought she'd hidden her feelings and sorrow at least from him.

"You're right." She said with a small smile.

As if on cue Peter walked into the room, gave Jane a beaming smile and picked Johnny up to whirl him around. Johnny shrieked with delight and lifted up his arms.

"I'm flying, like you!" He squealed. Peter laughed and set him down on the chair.

"Good morning." He said sweetly to Jane and she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning!" Johnny shouted, not to be left out, and Jane chuckled.

Peter grinned and went to kiss Jane but was stopped by Johnny screwing up his face.

"Ew." The little boy proclaimed.

Peter turned round. "What's 'Ew' about it?" He inquired mischievously.

"Kissing's yuck." Was Johnny's staid reply.

Peter sighed and sat down, raising his hands as if surrendering. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Johnny, don't you have something you wanted to show Peter?" She hinted (they'd discussed this the day before), Johnny's eyes lit up and he ran out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Jane crossed over to Peter and he pulled her onto his lap, she smoothed his hair and as her hand came to rest on his cheek they kissed.

They were too intoxicated to notice the door open and Uncle John walk through it. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes seem to bulge as he stuttered indignantly.

"Excuse me!" He managed to say eventually and the two sprang apart, then they saw his horrified expression and simultaneously burst out laughing.

"I see nothing humorous!" John insisted, drawing himself up to his full height. At that moment Johnny flung the door open and it knocked John forwards causing more hilarity from Peter and Jane, the whole thing was funnier because Johnny was in a Peter Pan costume.

He ran into the middle of the room, paying no attention to John's indignation, and crowed. Peter cheered and Jane clapped.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Peter congratulated and Johnny gave him a beaming smile.

Jane smiled and placed a hand on Peter's back. "You're so good with him." She said under her breath and he grinned.

"Is there anything I'm _not _good at?" He said and Jane sighed.

"It's bad because you're only half-joking." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Wendy appeared in the door and took in the scene: John looked affronted, Johnny was in his Peter Pan costume and looked perfectly happy and Peter and Jane were oblivious to anything but each other. She cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her.

"Oh hello Mother." Jane said, dragging her eyes away from Peters.

"Good morning." She said warily.

"Good morning!" Chorused Johnny and Peter, Wendy's face relaxed into a smile and she picked Johnny up.

"What on earth's the matter, John?" She asked.

He put his hands on his hips and snorted. "Well I was greeted this morning with the sight of those two (he indicated Peter and Jane) _canoodling_ in plain sight and they took no notice of my entrance! Obviously too engrossed! And then I was knocked by this little tyrant parading in -" He went on, waving his arms but Wendy stopped him.

"John, you sound like Father." She told him gravely and he juddered to a halt in his rant.

"Oh God I do." He said faintly and sank into a chair.

Peter and Jane exchanged looks and then Jane spoke up. "Peter and I were planning on going out today, is there anything you need?" She asked her Mother.

"Is that such a good idea?" Wendy asked slowly.

"Yes, I think so." Jane replied.

Wendy's eyes flicked to Peter's and, seeing no trepidation there, she nodded her head. "Okay, well if I could give you my shopping list that would be a great help." She said, handing over a scrap of paper. Jane took it with a smile and then got to her feet.

"Come on then – oh." She said, stopping with a frown. "You can't go out dressed like that." She gestured to Peter's clothes and he grimaced.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not what people wear here." Jane said firmly. Wendy gave her a look and reached into a bag that had been by her feet and drew out shoes, trousers and a shirt.

"Problem solved." She said, handing them to Peter who looked at them suspiciously.

"They won't bite." John encouraged him.

"I'm not _scared._" Peter said, standing up. "In fact I'm going to put them on right now." He added proudly as he marched out of the door.

"Too easy." John grinned, stretching leisurely and Jane and Wendy laughed.

"JANE!" They heard Peter shout from the next room.

Jane jumped slightly. "Peter? What is it?"

"Could you come here?" He asked. Jane shrugged slightly and hastened into the next room.

"What's wrong?" She said as she opened the door and then stopped short; Peter was stood in the middle of the room wearing the shoes and trousers but holding the shirt in his hands. He had definitely grown up since the last time she'd seen him shirtless, his muscles were defined – Jane blushed, he looked like a statue of Hermes she'd seen once in a museum.

"I can't work these stupid things." He said, pointing to the buttons. "I need you to – what's wrong?" He asked suddenly, noticing the strange look on Jane's face.

"Nothing. Here." She said quickly, crossing over to him as he put the shirt on. They were very close, she took the shirt and swallowed – suddenly nervous – trying not to touch his skin. Peter let her do the buttons up, now realizing the source of her discomfort; it seemed like there was a tangible connection between them, bringing them closer together and still pushing away. At one point Jane's hand brushed his skin and he shivered.

"Sorry." She murmured, flicking her eyes up to meet his. "Done." She stepped away hastily, putting her hands behind her back.

"Um – thank you." Peter said, reminded of how he'd felt when he'd seen her dress fall to the ground, remembering how she'd looked bathed in the glow of moonlight from the window.

"We'd better go." Jane said, pushing her hair back from her face.

Peter blinked and then nodded, following her.

"We're off." Jane told Wendy as they passed the kitchen.

"Alright darling." Came the soft response. Peter looked at the front door somewhat warily and Jane hesitantly held out her hand. He took it, closing his hand around her smaller, soft hand and kissing each of her fingers gently.

"Let's go."


	12. A Flash Of Red

**Hellooooo :) thanks to everybody who's reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorites :D :D**

**Peter experiences the reality of London on his outing and Jane gets a bit of a shock. Please review, I do love hearing what you think and what I can do to improve this story and my writing!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 12

Peter hadn't said a word since they'd left the house but his face had been all too expressive; his eyes grew darker at every corner they turned, every gray building he saw made his lips tighten and each cold gust of wind drew his eyebrows closer together.

"What is it?" Jane asked eventually, smoothing out the wrinkled shopping list and glancing at him surreptitiously.

"Nothing." He said shortly, she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well...this is not how it looked. When I was flying over this place it was all lit up and exciting, now...everything's gray and dull." He said, regarding an overflowing dustbin with distaste. "And it's cold." He added.

Jane sighed, "There's a war on, what do you expect? It's not so bad here, you're just used to Neverland." She said.

"You actually like it here?" peter asked incredulously, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes." She snapped.

Peter gave a sidelong look at her and realized he'd done something wrong, as usual he hadn't thought before he spoke.

"Sorry." He muttered contritely.

"You can't just insult peoples homes." Jane said, coming to a halt. "It's rude and will never go down well."

"I really am sorry, I was just surprised...it's just different to how I remember." Peter apologized sincerely. Jane half-smiled.

"It's alright. Come on – we're here." She said with a broader smile, taking Peter's hand and pulling him round another corner.

Peter breathed in sharply as he was greeted with a heaving crowd of people, all gathered round a small collection of stalls. He instinctively took a step back and Jane laughed a little.

"It's alright, just push through." She said lightly.

Peter gingerly tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Um would you mind moving? Out of my way, I mean. So I can get through?" He asked with a bright smile. The woman turned and placed a hand on her large hip, her mouth was open making her look gormless and emphasizing a lack of teeth.  
>"'Ere, 'oo d'ya fink yoo are?" She screeched. "Ain't I been standin' 'ere in the freezin' cold same as yoo mister?"<p>

Peter looked at Jane in panic as the woman jabbed him in the chest at the word 'mister' and then turned back round, her large form again blocking the way.

"Just push through?" He hissed at Jane and she laughed.

"You were too direct, I just meant slip by people. Unobtrusively, you know?" She demonstrated, slipping between a man and a woman and Peter followed, keeping his head down. It was clear that Jane had this skill to a tee and was very practiced so in no time at all they were at the front, staring at a vegetable stall.

"Right." Jane said, unfurling the crumpled list. "We need artichokes, onions, tomatoes and cabbages." She reeled off. There was a silence then Peter blinked.

"You realize I don't know what half those things are, right?" He said skeptically and Jane laughed.

"Whoops! I'll get them." She said, moving forward and standing on her tiptoes to point out the vegetables she wanted to the large owner of the stall.

Peter watched her, a smile playing about his lips as she laughed and her whole face lit up. The man behind the stall grinned along with her as he bundled the vegetables up and then placed them in a paper bag.

"There you go luv." He said, handing them to Jane who thanked him sweetly and beckoned to Peter.

They made their way back through the crowd and turned a corner, Peter took the bag from Jane so she wouldn't have to carry it and instead held her hand, swinging his arms slightly as they walked. Jane smiled up at him. "Well aren't you a gentleman!" She commented, squeezing his hand slightly.

"So it would appear." Peter said lightly, raising an eyebrow at her and laughing.

Jane was laughing with him when she heard her name, she turned swiftly to see her childhood friend Elizabeth Rodgers waving at her from across the street.

"Hey Lizzie!" She called, raising her free hand in greeting. The other girl ran up to them, her blonde curls bouncing wildly.

"Jane! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" She squealed and then stopped as she noticed Peter. "Oh, hello." She said with a sweet smile.

"Hello." He said warily, looking at Jane. "I'm Peter."

Lizzie appraised him with a raised eyebrow and smiled as she saw their clasped hands. "I don't think I've seen you before..." She said with a meaningful look at Jane, "Peter who, did you say?"

Peter tilted his chin arrogantly. "I didn't but it's Pan."

She looked blank for a minute and then broke into peals of laughter. "I like him Jane, he's funny." She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. "Well I'll leave you to it." She waggled her fingers at them and sauntered off.

Peter nudged Jane lightly. "See, your friend thinks I'm funny." He teased.

Jane rolled her eyes. "She thinks everything's funny." She shot back.

Peter laughed and began to walk again. "I won't feel too special then."

Jane looked at him and although the teasing light was still in her eyes there was also something genuine as she smiled softly at him. "You can feel a bit special."

Peter chuckled and then did a double take as he saw a little boy of around three years old run past in a pirate costume to where his Mother was waiting.

"Wha – Jane!" He squeaked as the boy brandished a toy sword, making his Mother laugh.

"Relax. It's only for play – there must have been a birthday party." She assured him, smiling as she watched the little boy.

"Why would you dress as a _pirate _for a party?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Well it's...I don't know really, people just do." She said with a shrug. Peter still looked confused but didn't press the matter, he thought he'd never understand Jane's world.

Jane watched as the Mother picked up the little boy and turned the corner, out of sight. She smiled slightly and turned back to Peter but was distracted by a flash of red from the street behind him.

She frowned and craned her neck and he followed her gaze warily. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Jane replied, her frown deepening. "Lets go the other way." She tugged at his hand and led him down a different side-street, unable to shake her feeling of unease.

Peter didn't ask questions as he sensed she wanted to be left alone but he paid sharp attention to his surroundings just in case.

Jane walked quickly in the other direction, her heart pounding in her chest – she had thought she'd seen..."Impossible." She whispered to herself.

"What is?" Peter asked in confusion and she started, surprised to hear she'd spoken out loud.

"Oh...no nothing." She smiled. "I'm just being silly."

Peter studied her for a second and then shrugged, knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of her. "Nothing out of the ordinary then." He smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. Jane smiled at him gratefully.

"Watch it, you." She warned teasingly and gave him a slight push but behind her teasing she still felt a bit scared.

Taking Peter's arm they resumed walking and passed the walk home with idle chatter but all the while Jane was thinking and worrying.

For a split second, a heartbeat, she'd thought she'd seen Hook.


	13. Waking Nightmare

**I have been away from this story for so long! I really do apologize for my obscene absence! Writer's block has been ailing me with this chapter but i thought it important it should be right. However you want none of my excuses so I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 13

At last Peter and Jane arrived home and Jane breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome sight of her front door. She slipped her hand out of Peters gently and opened the door, stepping back so he could pass with the groceries.

"We're back Mother." She called, closing the door behind her and rubbing a hand across her forehead. She hoped she didn't look worried on the outside even though her thoughts were in painful turmoil. She kept telling herself not to be silly, that it _couldn't _have been Hook, that she'd seen him die, it wasn't possible, but it did no good, still she worried and fretted until the smallest sound or sudden movement made her jump.

She spent the next few hours in agitated silence and the crease in Peter's forehead grew deeper and deeper as he watched her, Wendy was also uneasy and looked up from her sewing often with the hope that the panicked expression had gone from her daughter's face.

It never had.

John, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the delicate situation and talked enough for everybody, pondering aloud on such officious matters that he prided himself on being knowledgeable of. This, however, was cut short by Johnny after about 2 hours. The little boy had been sitting in perplexed silence and eventually he lifted his eyes to John and spoke to him in a rare moment when he'd stopped to draw breath.

"Were you fun once, Uncle?" Johnny enquired seriously and John spluttered indignantly.

Peter gave a snort of laughter and even Wendy was induced to smile.

"Believe it or not your uncle was a great swordsman once and full of adventurous spirit." Peter said, waggling his eyebrows. John puffed up his chest under Johnny's now admiring gaze.

"There young man – fun indeed!" He said triumphantly.

"Did you ever fight Captain Hook?" He asked his uncle eagerly, scooting closer to him. At that dreaded name Jane was pulled from her reverie and her face drained of colour.

"Briefly." John replied, a smile spreading over his face. He chuckled, "I lost very badly and ended up tied to a rock with your Uncle Michael and an Indian girl called Tiger-Lily." A blush appeared on his cheeks as he said her name and Wendy smiled knowingly as he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "It was mad, a crazy adventure. And now..." A new expression came over his face as his voice trailed away, it was almost confused – certainly lost. "Now, I am a banker." His eyebrows drew together and he raked a hand through his depleting hair with a smile bordering on melancholy. Wendy had stopped smiling and was looking at him instead with sympathy, she leaned over and pressed his hand.

Jane's eyes glazed with tears as she looked at him, this was not the blustering uncle she knew – he looked old and tired. She turned her tearful eyes to Peter but in her mind it was not he whom she saw, suddenly she was looking at an old man, speckled with age spots with white hair and sagging, papery skin. She gave a small squeak of horror and the noise seemed to propel her from the waking nightmare and it was Peter again, young and beautiful, looking at her in concern.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her face stricken.

"What's wrong?" He asked under his breath but she just shook her head.

Wendy had heard their exchange and quickly got to her feet.

"A cup of tea for you, I think John." She said briskly and then picked up Johnny. "And milk for you little one, it's almost time for bed." Both males complied willingly to her requests and soon peter and Jane were alone.

Almost immediately after the door closed behind them Peter rose from his seat and moved quickly over to Jane, taking her face tenderly in his hand and looking at her searchingly.

"What is it? Tell me!" He pressed, his sea blue eyes fixed intensely on her own.

Jane bit her lip and stood up, moving out of his hold. "Nothing, I am tired. That's all." She said in a flat voice as she turned away.

Peter growled under his breath in exasperation and walked over to her determinedly. "No that is not all. I know you, remember? You can't fool me Jane so you might as well tell me." He said forcefully.

Her lips trembled slightly but other than that she gave no sign that she'd heard him and he slammed his fist against the wall with frustration. She jumped at the sudden movement and raised wide eyes to meet his, Peter felt immediately ashamed when he saw the fear in her face but it was too late, he couldn't take it back now.

"Just..." He said softly, holding out his hands to her in an almost childlike manner. "I just need to know that you're alright."

"I'm fine." She said quietly but her tone made it clear that she wanted no further discussion on the matter. "I have told you I am simply tired, it would do you credit to leave it at that."

Peter was about to protest but she looked at him with such a weary but stubborn expression that the words did not come out. She sighed,

"I am going to bed." She said softly and she was out of the room before Peter could say another word. Once she was gone he sank back onto the chair with his head in his hands, he could feel the anger building up inside him but instead of lashing out again he turned it on himself, though his teeth gnashed together and his breathing was heavy and laboured he let no sound escape his lips and no violent gesture was dealt. It was unbelievably difficult to contain and by the time the rage had receded he was panting and his hair was sticking to his head but he was himself again. He sat heavily back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, he knew that somewhere in the room above Jane was sad and he could do absolutely nothing about it. That night he didn't move from the chair, didn't even hear Wendy's soft request for him to go up to bed, he just sat and stared at the ceiling and occasionally (even though Peter Pan _never_ cries) a tear would make it's plaintive way down his tanned cheek.

Jane had been lying when she'd said she was tired but she did go to her bedroom all the same, once there though all she could do was collapse onto the bed and (much like Peter was doing) stare at the ceiling. What did all this mean, this feeling she'd harboured ever since she'd seen Peter's eyes flash red? And all these visions and waking dreams? Waking nightmares? She thought back to how she'd seen Peter as an old man and shuddered, wondering if all of this was linked. Above all she wanted to know why she felt like somehow she knew the answer. Jane groaned and tossed a pillow at the headboard in frustration – nothing made sense, this illness was nothing to do with her, she hadn't been in Neverland when it spread, she logically knew nothing about it. She covered her face with her hands, flopping backwards onto the pillow, and yet...there was something...

A knocking noise gradually intruded on her thoughts and she at first did nothing, thinking it was Peter or her Mother, but as the noise continued she sat up reluctantly and looked angrily at the door.

"Come in." She said curtly but there was no response and still the knocking continued. Jane's brow's drew together in confusion as she slowly got to her feet and made her way to the door but the knocking did not seem to be coming from there. To be sure she opened the door and cast a nervous glance down the corridor but there was nobody there. She backed into her room and closed the door again, facing the wood with a perplexed expression – however she noticed the knocking had stopped. She stood there for a few seconds with her heart in her mouth but an eerie silence had fallen. A sudden click from behind her made her jump and she forced herself to turn, terrified of what she would find she slowly turned round to be faced with a sight that rendered even a scream an understatement. She couldn't move, couldn't make a sound as Captain James Hook walked towards her with a smirk on his unchanged face and a loaded pistol in his hands.

"Hello Jane."


	14. An Open Window

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think/what could be improved :)**

Chapter 14

"Hello Jane." Hook said with a wicked smile as he stepped closer.

Jane pressed her back into the door, horrified, and stared with wide fearful eyes as the man she'd believed dead, had _seen_ die walked towards her.

"You – you're dead." She faltered, no longer sure of anything but her fear.

Hook raised one eyebrow and a smirk twisted his lips as he glanced down at himself and spread his arms as if experimenting.

"There seems to be fairly infallible evidence to the contrary my dear." He said in the velvety voice that meant he was at his most dangerous.

"No! You're not real!" Jane's voice hadn't risen above a whisper but her fear and desperation for this not to be happening was clear.

He didn't reply but took another, slow step towards her.

"I'm seeing things, I know I am." She said to herself, trying to convince herself that this was the case.

"Perhaps." He was an inch away from her now and the pistol he'd pressed to her temple felt horribly real. "But then again perhaps not."

"I saw you die." She said fiercely, gaining strength in her conviction. "You gave yourself to the crocodile, I _saw_ it."

"My dear girl, if you're so confident that I am a mere figment of your imagination," Hook began and then slammed his free hand to the door, trapping her as he whispered in her ear. "Then why are you so scared?"

Jane shook her head – it couldn't be – but then without thinking she reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek, flinching away as she felt the rough stubble peppering the harsh plane of his jaw that meant without a doubt, for illusions had no substance...that he was real.

Aghast, she ducked under his arm and ran to the window, scanning the sky with wide eyes for the dreaded pirate ship but there was nothing in sight. Hook leaned against the door with a sneer and lazily adjusted his cuffs.

"Oh no, things have changed Jane since our time." He said in an almost companionable voice, "Your _Peter_ has my ship now." The friendliness dropped from his tone at Peter's name and Jane turned slowly to face him. Dozens of broken up, panicked thoughts flashed through her mind, the main one being: _he doesn't know Peter's here. _She was careful that her face should betray no emotion but secretly her heart was racing, she knew no matter what she couldn't let on that Peter was in the house.

"I can hardly call him mine anymore." She said dismissively, hoping he would drop the subject. "He's probably forgotten all about me, like you said – things have changed."

"Oh he hasn't forgotten." Hook jeered, "I see him sometimes (out of sight myself, of course) walking off on his own, all pale-faced and puffy eyed for his sweet Jane." He pressed a mocking hand to his heart as a cruel grin twisted his lips.

"Shut up." Jane seethed, suddenly furious. "Do not make fun of what you have never known."

Hook's blue eyes went cold and the grin faded from his lips. "I assume you speak of love? Well, I have known it girl and I can tell you with confidence that it's not worth the hassle." He snapped, his eyes flashing.

"Well it can't have been true." Jane retorted.

"It was the only real thing I've ever had." Hook shouted, in a flash he was right in front of her with blazing eyes and clenched fists.

Jane staggered backwards, unnerved by the sudden, frightening change but he didn't advance any closer.

In the room below Peter started awake and looked frantically around him – for a second he'd thought he'd heard...but no...it couldn't be. After a tense minute he slumped back in his chair and pressed his hand to his temple.

Upstairs the room was also silent as the two adversaries looked at each other. Jane's lips were forming the beginnings of words but no sound came out as she shrank back from his anger, he truly looked terrifying with his blazing eyes and twisted sneer. She took a faltering step backwards but in an instant his hand shot out and grabbed the neck of her dress, pulling her closer with a rough jerk. Jane gasped and tried to shove his hand away but he simply pushed her down, she hit the floor and at once scrambled away as best she could, her breathing labored and shaky. All it took was one of his boots stamped on the skirt of her dress to prevent her from moving further and before she could get away he had crouched and grabbed her chin in his hand.

"What do you know about me Jane?" He asked, his voice the bearer of a deathly calm.

"I know that you are cruel." Was her whispered reply. Hook laughed darkly,

"And what made me _cruel_?" He spat out the word, his eyes intent on hers.

Jane tried to free herself from his grip but he only tightened his hold on her, his eyes as steely as his inescapable clasp. "It is in your nature, you can be nothing else." She retorted finally, meeting his gaze as best she could.

This time his laugh was louder, more derisive and much more frightening to Jane but his grip never slackened.

"Ignorant girl." He said contemptuously, "In future do not talk of what you do not know."

"Well can you make me believe otherwise?" She challenged, trying to buy herself some time while she figured out what he wanted.

"I could. But I won't waste my breath." Hook snapped disdainfully and Jane flinched away from his cold tone. Slowly and deliberately he raised his hook, resting it's sharp edge lightly on her temple in a gesture that (had it not been a weapon) would have been almost tender. Jane froze as best she could, not wanting his hand to slip and harm her but he seemed distracted. In one slow movement he ran his hook through her hair and separated one ringlet, curling it round the hook and holding it up from the light.

"So like Wendy..." He muttered, not really to Jane more to himself. When his eyes snapped back to hers it was so sudden that it made Jane jump slightly, swallowing hard. "I know he's here girl." He said in a voice that was almost bored. Jane's eyes widened with horror,

"It _was_ you at the marketplace." She said, her voice hushed. "I won't let you hurt him." She spat, disregarding any threat to her and straightening up.

Hook watched her for a moment and then gave a wry laugh, letting go of her so abruptly that she fell back onto her elbows.

"My dear, if I wanted to hurt him you would not be able to stop me. As it is however, I have no intention of harming your arrogant little beau." He said.

"Then why are you here?" Jane asked.

"Why to request your lovely presence in Neverland of course." Hook answered, watching her shrewdly still. Now it was Jane's turn to laugh.

"You honestly think I'd come back with you?"

Hook raised an eyebrow and moved to the side revealing Noodler holding a squirming Johnny in his huge arms, one hand over the little boy's mouth to stop him from screaming. All that could be seen of Johnny's face were his terrified, wide blue eyes.

"Yes." Hook said simply.

Jane had clutched her stomach, her expression pained as she looked, aghast, at her little brother.

"No you can't!" She yelled, flinging herself at Hook. Whether she meant to hit him or beg him to show mercy she didn't know but either way he had caught her in his strong arms and forced her to turn and look at Johnny before she could get as far.

"Look at him Jane, your poor little brother...I shudder to think what would happen if Noodler here moved a little step backwards...He can fly you know but...little Johnny can't." He whispered roughly, his lips very close to her ear.

Jane sobbed once, her eyes never leaving Johnny's and then she cried as Noodler went to take the fatal step.

"NO!"

Downstairs Peter started awake for the second time, a frown creasing his handsome features. He rubbed a hand over his face and slowly got up from the chair, he didn't move though, not wanting to disturb Jane if she wanted some time alone. There was no further noise so he sank back down, running a hand through his hair agitatedly – he didn't know what to do for the best.

Meanwhile Jane's cries were being muffled by Hook who held her in an iron grip, one hand over her mouth. He knew very well that Pan was there somewhere.

"Not another sound." He threatened, placing his hook at the base of her throat before slowly removing his hand.

"Now my beauty, I am no longer _asking_ you to come to Neverland." He said huskily, "I'm telling you. If you don't...well...I doubt little Johnny here would survive the fall."

Several tears trickled down Jane's cheeks as her agonized gaze fixed on Johnny's terrified eyes. She nodded.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him." She whispered hoarsely and Hook gave a savage grin that, had she seen it, would have made Jane's blood run cold.

"Well then, it seems we are agreed." He said silkily and before she could reply he had scooped her into his arms and launched himself out of the window along with Noodler leaving nothing behind but the fluttering curtains and the echo of a drawn out scream.

"JANE!" Peter sprang up from the chair and sprinted up the stairs, his heart pounding a mile a minute and her chilling scream clear in his head.

"Jane what's -" He burst into the room and dropped to his knees, the open window and empty room seeming to taunt him.

"No...NO DAMN IT!" He roared as he leaped to his feet and frantically scanned the clear, empty sky. Nothing.

"Jane!" He kicked the wall and sank to the floor, clasping his head in his hands. Shakily he took his hands away and wiped the tears off his face and it was then that he saw it – the handkerchief. With a shaking hand he picked it up and examined the embroidered initials, scrunching it into a ball when he saw the letters he'd feared: JH...

"Hook." He snarled, hatred coursing through him like poison.

The door burst open a second time and a disheveled looking John bounded into the room, black umbrella held aloft like a sword.

"What is it? What's all the fuss?" He demanded, crouching and looking round for intruders or other such catastrophe's, but on finding none his eyes went instead to the boy on the floor.

"Peter, what are you doing down there?" He asked with a frown. Peter didn't reply and John sighed and went to sheath his sword, forgetting that it was in fact an umbrella and creating a rip in his silk pajamas.

"Bother. Well? What's wrong? Where's Jane?" He asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Still without saying anything or even looking at the man Peter handed him the handkerchief and was only roused from his thoughts by a loud trumpeting noise that came, as he discovered on looking round, from John blowing his nose on the proffered handkerchief.

"Thank you. Now where did you say Jane was? And what on earth was that awful scream about?" John pressed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"He took her." Peter growled, his fists curling into balls.

"Who?" John asked, his frown deepening with confusion but before Peter could answer his eyes caught sight of the initials and he froze.

"You don't mean to say.." He started, taking a step backwards. "that Hook was here?"

Peter nodded.

"And he's taken Jane?"

Another nod.

"To Neverland?"  
>"Probably." Was Peters staid reply.<p>

"Well this is awful! This is catastrophic – the poor girl! What shall we do?" He panicked, casting around for solutions and drawing a disheartening blank. "Dash it all, it's hopeless!" Was his eventual conclusion. Just as he came to this depressing halt the door was flung open a third and final time as Wendy rushed into the room in tears.

"Where's Johnny? I can't find him – he was in the nursery!" She sobbed, but as her tearful eyes found the open window the horror on her face said that she knew the answer.

"No..." She whispered, and her eyes found Jane's empty bed. "No!" She was shaking as she pressed her hand to her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Wendy." Peter said unexpectedly. Nobody replied for every one of them was in shock and each was blaming themselves. However they were brought back to the present when peter got to his feet and with a determined air announced that he was going back to Neverland, and he'd return with Jane and Johnny or die trying.


	15. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

**Hi! So the plot thickens :D I once again shamelessly beg for reviews, constructive criticism is so, so helpful and I really do love knowing what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Jane woke with a small cry, remembering everything that had happened – Johnny being threatened, her abduction from her home, Hook carrying her to Neverland, Noodler taking the struggling Johnny away from her...She clasped her head in her hands and brought them down to her mouth, stifling the sobs that shook her.

With a trembling hand she wiped the tears away from her cheeks and stood up, looking cautiously around her. There was something very familiar about where she was but at the same time she couldn't quite place it, smells of earth were all around her and yet weapons were strewed left right and center and rough laughter could be heard. Tentatively she placed one hand on the wall and frowned – it felt like...the tree house, but it couldn't be! Jane looked around once more and gasped, sure enough she was in the old hideout of the lost boys – the pirates must have taken it over. There was nothing comforting about it anymore, they had made it dark and threatening. The little room she was in had been blocked off by a large slab of wood acting as a door and judging by the shadow she glimpsed under the door she had a guard. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself to shield herself from the biting cold.

Cold?

"...it's never cold in Neverland." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again. At that moment the 'door' opened and Hook stepped into the room, a black smile on his face.

"It's like I said, my dear," he crooned, "times have changed."

Jane turned round and glared at him fiercely despite the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Where's Johnny? What have you done with him?" she demanded, terror for her little brother making her tremble.

"Oh, he's safe for now," was the sinister reply but Jane breathed a sigh of relief all the same – at least no harm had come to him yet.

"If you hurt him I swear to God I'll kill you," she whispered, hatred flashing in her eyes as she looked at the pirate.

"I don't doubt it – sisterly love is quite remarkable," Hook agreed casually, not looking in the least intimidated by her threat.

Jane pressed a hand to her temple and sighed, blinking the tears away from her eyes, "why am I here?" she asked quietly. Hook looked at her shrewdly, he obviously wasn't going to tell her the truth but ran through several possibilities of plausible sounding lies in his head.

"Because taking you away from Pan is the worst I can presently do to him," he answered, tapping his fingers lightly on the wall. He had expected her to fly into a rage at that, call him a beast, maybe try to hit him...the usual but instead she began to laugh. Hook furrowed his brow, looking at her like she was mad but Jane just continued with her derisive laughter and even when she stopped she still looked at him with scorn.

"I don't believe you," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Hook raised one eyebrow, maintaining an outward appearance of calm even whilst he shouted curses at her in his head.

"I assure you, my dear, I am sincere," he said silkily, placing his hand over his heart.

"I am anything but assured," Jane replied, crossing her arms, "so why don't you go ahead and tell me the real reason you brought me here?"

Any trace of the more pleasant side of James Hook that had previously been present on his face vanished and his eyes took on an almost flinty hue as his lips pulled into a scowl.

"I have been kind up until now," he growled, moving nearer to Jane with slow, deliberate steps, "but if you continue to push me -" he grabbed her chin roughly and pressed his hook hard against the soft skin of her cheek, "- then you won't have a tongue left to tease with."

Jane gave a soft whimper at the threat and she began to regret her earlier attitude; she had been playing with fire. Careful not to let the sharp blade harm her she gave the tiniest of nods, looking anywhere but at Hook as he let her go and shook out his cuffs as if nothing had happened.

"I'm glad we cleared that up," he said with a smirk, "now would you like to see your brat of a brother?"

Though her heart was still pounding with fear Jane immediately nodded fervently, "yes, oh yes I would, he's only little and -"

"Stop your blabbering," Hook snapped and Jane forced herself not to say anything else.

"This way," he gestured for her to go ahead of him but caught hold of her upper arm to prevent her from running away. As they walked through the main part of the tree house Jane was shocked and saddened by the changes the pirates had wrought; it was dark, dank and miserable, none of the natural light and feeling of space she remembered were there. The pirates were sprawled all over the room but not one of them was _doing _anything. Either they were staring into space with a scowl or leer twisting their haggard faces or they were playing with the tip of a knife or sword, some making small cuts in the bark walls of the hideout but none realizing what they were doing. Then as Jane emerged, guarded closely by Hook, their eyes snapped to meet hers and she uttered a small scream of horror for each and every one of their eyes was red. They didn't move or acknowledge her scream, just continued to stare with their disconcerting eyes until Jane couldn't stand it any longer.

"Make them stop!" she squeaked, backing away but finding her way barred by Hook.

"I don't remember you being this jumpy, dear girl," he sneered, applying a painful amount of pressure to her arm as he bore her away, stopping when they reached another makeshift door.

"Is he in there?" Jane said eagerly, looking from the door to Hook and back again, her heart pounding. If they'd hurt little Johnny...

By way of response Hook opened the door and Jane gave a cry of relief that shook like a butterflies wing when she saw her brother, tearful and scared but unharmed, sat in the corner of the small room.

"Johnny!" she ran to him and gathered him up in her arms, fiercely kissing every part of his dear face that she could reach. He simply clung to her with as much strength as his little body possessed.

"I don't like this adventure, Jane," he sobbed, burying his face in her hair, "I want to go home."

Jane felt her heart was breaking; she felt like crying herself, but all she could do was hold on to him.

"I know, little one," she soothed, stroking his hair, "no harm will come to you. Shhh, shh, we'll be home soon."  
>Hook had not moved from the doorway and was staring, tight-lipped, at the emotional scene in front of him. He knew now that Jane was putty in his hands, it was clear that at the smallest threat to her brother she would do anything she could to keep him safe.<p>

The little boy was crying into Jane's shoulder, he was tired and frightened and bewildered.

"Hush, hush now, it'll be okay," Jane's voice had turned soft and smooth as honey as she comforted her baby brother and it hurt Hook to hear it. The words that nobody had ever said to him, care that nobody had bothered to take over the young boy he had once been, and love...no-one had spared him the love he'd so desperately needed, nor the compassion. And this girl could sit before him, cooing out soft words of comfort to her brat of a brother. It was all he could do not to rip them apart.

In truth, Jane had forgotten the pirate captain was there at all, she was too busy blaming herself. She couldn't believe that her brother was going through this because of her refusal to co-operate, she could have spared him. How could she have been so selfish?

A tear ran down her cheek and Johnny looked up at her, snuffling gently as he tried to catch his breath from tears.

"J-Jane?" he said, reaching up to touch her cheek gently where the tear was, "are you o-okay?"

Jane gave him a watery smile and quickly dashed the tear away, nodding. "Yes, don't worry about me," she assured him.

The little boy did not look convinced.

"Peter will come and save us, won't he?" he asked, the trust in his big brown eyes almost more painful for Jane than the tears had been.

"Something will happen, everything will be okay in the end," was all she could say, but it seemed to be enough.

"Like in the stories?" Johnny said, beginning to calm down.

"Yes, darling, like in the stories."

"Faith and Trust and Pixie Dust," he said, counting the three things on his chubby fingers.

"That's right, dear one."

Hook rolled his eyes – how sickening.

"Time's up," he snapped, resisting the urge to physically drag them away from each other.

"No!" Johnny's lower lip began to tremble again but Jane kissed his forehead and stood up after one last embrace.

"It's okay Johnny, I'll see you soon," she promised. Hook went to take her by the arm but she evaded him, she knew it would be better if Johnny saw her walk out of her own accord as if she had nothing to fear.

The last thing she saw of him was his little, scared face before the door swung shut and she took a deep breath, turned round, and punched Hook in the face.


	16. Return

**Helloo :) I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your kind feedback to the last one :) As ever I shamelessly beg for reviews haha xD This chapter switches between Wendy's house and the treehouse where the pirates are so I hope that works okay - let me know if not**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

_(The Treeehouse)_

Hook reeled backwards, clapping his hand to his nose and growling as his hand came away red. That whelp of a girl had given him a nosebleed!

"You'll pay for that you little strumpet!" he barked, grabbing hold of her and swinging her roughly into the wall, holding her by the shoulders as she struggled. Fiercely Jane fought against him, thrashing and twisting within his steely hold, but she was no match for him and he soon had her pinned inescapably. Hook looked truly mad, his eyes flashing as red as the blood that lingered on his face. He was seized with an almost irrepressible urge to harm this girl who thought she could flaunt her _love _in front of him, she was so fragile and felt so small in his grip...it would be the easiest thing in the world to crush her.

His hook was resting heavily across her neck, making it hard for her to breathe, and he held her slightly off the floor with the other arm. Their faces were inches apart, he could see the tears trembling on the edge of her eyelashes, feel her gasping breath.

So vulnerable...

He had grown to hate things that were weaker than him.

Jane was terrified – each breath was harsher than the one before as the pirate pressed ruthlessly against her throat – but what scared her the most was the look in his crimson eyes.

The hate.

The contempt.

He wasn't letting go.

"Please," she rasped, her eyes swimming with tears.

Hook simply looked at her with detached scorn; she wasn't even fighting back.

It was as he applied more pressure and the room around Jane began to fade in and out of focus that she realized she had to try. She had to at least try and save herself or she'd be dead. And then who would look after Johnny?

As if sensing her train of thought Hook sneered at her and it was this look that made Jane react. Quickly through the fog of pain in her head and throat she kicked out, catching him squarely in the shin. He snarled with pain but didn't let go so she quickly brought her knee up and hit him in a more...sensitive spot.

Hook buckled, letting her fall to the ground at his feet and doubled over with pain. Jane used this opportunity to push herself up and try to run but he recovered quickly, if anything more incensed than before, and grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"You stupid girl," he spat, slapping her so hard round the face that she stumbled backwards, dazed. _Stay quiet Jane, _she told herself, _don't let him see you cry, and don't let Johnny hear. Be brave. _

Slowly and with measured movements Hook wiped away the blood on his face, staring at Jane with those frightening red eyes all the while. Again that urge to crush...to kill.

She was not backing away any more, choosing instead to stand her ground, but she couldn't help but tremble when he began to advance.

_Stay quiet, Jane. Stay brave. _

"You really thought you could take me on and win?" Hook hissed, closing the distance between them with long, powerful strides. Jane seemed to shrink away from him but stood firm, refusing to move away from him. She thought she might as well get it over with.

_Hold on..._

"Foolish girl," he jeered as he finally reached her, looking down at her from his greater height.

_Stay strong. For Johnny._

She forced herself not to make a sound or flinch away when he raised his fist.

(_The House)_

"Peter?"

Wendy pounded on the bedroom door, ignoring John as he paced frantically behind her.

"Peter open the door!" she shouted, going so far as to give the door a kick in her frustration.

"This is ridiculous!" She was screaming now, undone by her fear for her children and her guilt.

Peter couldn't really hear her, he was staring out of the window with bloodshot, fierce eyes and her voice was just a vague irritation on the border of his overloaded mind.

He took a step towards the windowsill just as the banging increased and, slowly, he turned his head.

"Peter, please," said Wendy in a broken voice that sounded a lot like Jane's when she was upset. It took a matter of seconds for Peter to cross to the door and open it but to him it felt like a lifetime, as if he was moving underwater. He couldn't think...couldn't breathe.

Wendy almost fell into the room when he suddenly opened the door and he reached out automatically to catch her.

"Careful," he said in a monotonous voice that was quite unlike him.

Before Wendy could say anything he let go of her and moved to stand on the other side of the room with his arms crossed, regarding her coolly as if prepared for anything she might say.

"Peter...you can't go back to Neverland. It's simply too dangerous," she whispered, despite the pain it cost her to say it. Jane was her daughter and Johnny her son and she loved them more than anything in the world but surely there had to be some other way than Peter dying. Any other way.

"I'm going and you can't stop me. I'll get her back," replied Peter calmly.

At these words John, who had been hovering outside, walked into the room and put his arm around Wendy.

"Let him go, for Jane's sake and for little Johnny. You know it's the only way," he said softly, dropping his normal, business-like tone.

Wendy's shoulders sagged and she leaned into her brother, glad of his support.

"I know," she choked out, looking at Peter with a pained expression, "I just...please be careful."

She had loved him. Obviously all of that was in the past but still when she thought of him in danger she couldn't cope, she needed him to be okay. If not for her then for Jane.

Seeing her acceptance John turned to Peter.

"How exactly do you plan to get there?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

In response Peter silently pulled a small wooden box out of his belt and slid the lid off.

"It's pixie dust. There's just enough left," he said flatly. This would be his last trip, he couldn't fly on his own anymore. The thought was torturous but the idea of losing Jane was worse.

Both adults fully understood the sacrifice he was making and were grateful for it and they also knew that he needed to be alone. Wendy turned to go but couldn't resist turning back once John had gone.

"I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan," she said tremulously, trying extremely hard not to cry.

His only reply was a nod but it was enough.

She was gone.

Peter slowly climbed up until he was stood on the broad windowsill, looking down. He had never been one for premeditation and this case was no different, he just took a deep breath and tipped the dust over himself, closing his eyes as the light grains settled on his skin.

"It's Hook or me this time," he said grimly to the night sky and that thought alone was enough to lend purpose to the magic. The dust started to glint and buzz on his skin and he opened his eyes – it was time.

Peter Pan didn't hesitate, it wasn't in his nature. He launched himself into the sky and reveled in the cold air as it rushed past him.

His bright blue eyes narrowed as he flew swiftly towards Neverland.

He would get Jane back.

He had to.

_(The Treehouse)_

From her crouched position on the floor Jane saw Hook's shadow loom over her with dread. She couldn't take any more. Each part of her ached and protested against her every move. And yet not a single sound, be it beg or plea, had passed her lips and with every refusal on her part to acknowledge her pain Hook grew angrier.

Squeezing her eyes shut Jane drew her arms around her legs and curled round herself, using her body to protect her face.

Hook had had enough. His rage was like a blindfold, maddening him with his loss of control, and yet he couldn't stop. When he looked at the girl at his feet he was filled with spite and malice that made him hate her for her innocence and beauty just as much as it made him...

He raised his hand and was about to hit her one last time, to complete the lesson he had been teaching her, when he heard a noise that set his teeth on edge.

The sound he despised and loathed.

The sound he thought we would never hear again.

The crow of Peter Pan.


	17. What Have You Become?

**Hi there :) SO it has been quite a while between updates - I apologize! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me ages xD Also, Hook makes reference on the woman he loved before she died - her death is one ofthe many reasons he's such a jerk :P If you want to know more I've written a backstory on Hook, kind of just me imagining what _could_ have happened to mess him up so much really...it's called the life and lies of captain james hook if you want to look it up :)**

**But yes - enjoy the chapter and pleeeease pretty please tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 17

Peter's crow rang out, clear and strong, through the tree house and Jane uncurled herself slowly, raising a trembling hand to brush her hair out of her face. Hook grabbed her and hauled her to her feet, noticing despite his livid state that she was too weak to protest. That at least was in his favor – that infuriating boy wouldn't dare do anything to harm his precious Jane.

"Stay quiet girl," he sneered, pushing her forward.

Jane stumbled, the room spinning in front of her unfocused eyes – her legs faltered. She could feel the bruises spreading over her skin like distorted ripples and could pinpoint every dull ache in her body, count the stars she'd seen...but none of that mattered because _Peter was here._

Peter was here and he would save her and Johnny and everything would be alright.

She repeated that mantra even as Hook caught hold of her before she fell and yanked her upright by her hair.

Everything would be alright.

**-000-**

Peter was flying low, scanning his surroundings with furious concentration as he listened for anything that would give him a clue as to Jane's whereabouts. Anything at all. He swooped even lower, skimming the ground as he searched but nothing revealed itself.

What was more, he could feel the pixie dust beginning to fail him – it had almost run it's course and soon there would be none left. With a shudder than ran the length of his body Peter Pan fell for the first time in his life.

Luckily he hadn't far to fall but it was more the depressing principle of the thing that made him unable to immediately get up. He was Peter Pan for god's sake! Lying sprawled on the forest floor.

Pathetic.

Jane, he thought firmly, get up for Jane. Now.

With a groan he hauled himself to his feet, staggering slightly. He had to steady himself on a tree and breathe for a while, despising his own weakness.

"Find her. I have to find her," he muttered as he stood upright and looked about, his fists clenched and his eyes wary.

"JANE!" he shouted suddenly, surprising a few birds who shot up into the sky. He was past caring, tired and worn out. He called for her with reckless abandon, not caring who heard him – if only she would.

Suddenly overcome with a trembling anger he smashed his fist into the tree he'd been leaning against.

"Peter!"

He looked up, wide-eyed and trembling, beads of sweat pricking against his tanned skin.

That was Johnny's voice.

**-000-**

Jane was limp in Hook's arms, unable even to muster up the strength to reply to Peter, even though she so desperately wanted to.

That and she had been warned against it by the gun Hook had pressed to her temple.

She could not seem to control her breathing – it came in stutters and gasps, her chest heaving as she fought against unconsciousness. It was just when she thought she couldn't hold on any longer that she heard Johnny's voice, earnest and exultant, call Peter's name.

There was a silence and then Hook growled under his breath.

"Shut the little brat up," he hissed, tightening his hold on Jane.

But the little voice sounded again, growing in volume and desperation as a large pirate began to unlock the door to his room.

"Peter! Peter help, Peter!"

The pirate grew tired of fiddling with the lock and kicked through the door, striding through the wreck to pick up the screaming boy by the scruff of his neck.

"No you fool!" Hook seethed, gritting his teeth, "the idea was to make less sound! Silence him."

The pirate looked back at his captain with a gormless expression on his face and then reached for his knife.

Jane gasped and began to struggle as she realized his intention and Hook growled at the mans stupidity.

"Not in that way, you _idiot,_" he yelled, forgetting they were supposed to be quiet.

To Jane's extreme relief (and Johnny's) the pirate dropped the knife, opting instead to cover the boys mouth with his large grimy hand and carry him to Hook. The sight of him was almost too much for Jane to bear and it was all she could do not to snatch her little brother out of the mans arms.

Johnny was struggling madly, kicking out at the man holding him and twisting. Jane could see the pirate growing more and more irritated – he looked like he wanted to swat Johnny away as he would a fly. After a few moments Johnny grew tired of struggling and instead bit down on his captors hand, releasing a blood-curdling yell when the hand was removed from his face.

Hook pushed some hair out of Jane's face with the barrel of the gun; a disconcertingly gentle gesture that caught her off guard. She could feel his breath on her cheek and sense his presence behind her as he whispered roughly in her ear.

"Tell him to quieten down if he wants to stay alive to be a nuisance another day."

Jane swallowed, the action painful against her dry throat. She took a deep steadying breath.

"Johnny, don't scream anymore they'll hurt you," she said earnestly, beseeching him to listen to her with her eyes and, for once, he did.

The little boy snuffled and became silent, fixing his fearful eyes on his sister.

"Good girl," Hook breathed, a menacing presence just out of her line of sight.

"You disgust me," she said under her breath, using all her self control not to crumple to the floor.

God how she _ached._

And it was pure, agonizing torture to know that just outside this prison Peter paced, looking for her and worrying. Hell to stand in silence whilst he searched. Torment to see her brother suffer.

She hated James Hook – he was the first person she had ever hated and he would be the last. This hate was strong enough, she was sure, to last for several centuries.

Johnny had been seeking reassurance from his sister for quite some time now but the burning look in her eyes along with her defeated stance scared him more than anything that had happened so far.

And a lot of things had happened that had scared him recently. The little boy started to cry in earnest and Jane snapped out of her reverie, beginning to pull against Hook's hold.

"Let me hold him," she pleaded, "he's only small – he's frightened."

_I was small and frightened once, _Hook thought bitterly, not relinquishing his hold on the girl, _and nobody was there to hold _me.

"Please," Jane begged.

A small part of Hook that had lain dormant for a long time spoke up in the back of his black mind. _Yes, you had nobody to love you and look how you turned out. Save this boy _because _nobody saved you._

No matter how hard Hook tried to overcome the voice and push it back it just kept going.

_Come on, James, do what Annie would have wanted. You know what that would be don't you? _

Hook physically flinched, as if he had been punched at the mention of her name. Annie...he had avoided thinking about her for so long since...

The only person he had ever loved...

And now it was her voice – Annie's voice – speaking to him in the soft, silvery way she always had.

_What have you become? _

Hook shuddered. His eyes stung, his heart ached. All at the sound of her voice.

He pushed Jane away and staggered to lean on the door frame, waving at her with shaking hands to take the child if she wanted to.

Startled by her sudden release Jane stumbled forwards and swept Johnny into her arms, collapsing onto the floor but cradling him safely all the while, holding him against her chest until his sobs subsided.

**-000-**

Peter, meanwhile, was not crying but he was damn close to it.

As soon as he had heard Johnny screaming the sound had vanished and although he knew it had been very close to him he could not find the source. The only things around were the blasted trees!

Peter stopped pacing. Something clicked.

Trees...

His head shot up and he snapped his fingers – of course! The old hideout!

Memories began to trickle back into his mind, memories of _before. _

Tentatively he laid a hand on the tree he had been leaning against and grinned as his senses screamed at him – that was the one.

He was just about to pull the lever Tootles had made (cleverly concealed by leaves of course) when he heard a rustling from behind him and turned, dagger in hand.

It was a fairy.

Her hair was long and matted and her skin was almost completely covered with dirt and grass stains, her green dress tattered and frayed – barely concealing her body anymore. Her face showed no recognition and her eyes were wild and savage, far from the docile blue they had once been, but Peter knew her straight away.

He didn't loosen his hold on the dagger.

"Tinkerbell."


	18. Something Evil

**Hi! It's been so long! Sorry sorry! This chapter is fairly short but neccessary - I have nearly finished the next one which will be up soon. More action on the cards very soon :)**

**Please review to let me know what you think and thank you to those who have already :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"Tinkerbell," Peter said grimly as he straightened up, his fist clenching over the hilt of his dagger.

The fairy took one swaying step forward, the now gray haze around her shifting and glinting menacingly.

She didn't speak, just looked at Peter with her empty red eyes and...was that a sneer painted savagely across her face?

The fairy hissed, her tiny hands clenched. Peter hadn't moved – he knew that this was no longer the fairy that had been his companion for so many years, that the disease had changed her into something else.

Something evil.

And yet he couldn't hurt her – wouldn't.

_Even if it means saving Jane?_

Peter shook his head as if to rid himself of water, pushing the small voice to the back of his mind.

The disease had affected the fairies most of all he knew, probably because they were so small. It had possessed them and no inkling of their former selves remained.

Nothing of Tinkerbell, certainly.

Peter couldn't help but try though.

"Tink?"

Nothing.

All that changed was her sneer which turned into a scowl. She took a step forward.

"Tink, it's me. It's Peter."

The empty red eyes flashed once and she flew like a bullet until she was directly in front of him.

With sharp, deliberate movements so unlike her old self she began to speak. Peter could understand her as he'd always been able to but, for once, he wished he couldn't.

Deliberately she tapped two fingers to her temple and then placed both hands round her tiny neck, miming being strangled.

_'I thought you were dead.'_

"No, as you can see," Peter said, indicating himself as he continued to look warily at his old companion.

She flitted closer, her eyes glinting. She shook her head and then gestured to him with a contemptuous look on her face.

_'No. Not dead. But much changed.'_

"Perhaps," Peter said cautiously. "But then, as are you."

Tinkerbell grinned and threw out her arms, sparks flashing from her pointed fingers as she tipped her head back, her eyes unfocused with power.

_'I am stronger now.'_

Slowly she turned to look at Peter again and reached out. He stopped himself from moving away as she traced one tiny finger over his bicep and then trailed it to his heart.

_'You, Peter Pan, are weaker.'_

"No," Peter protested, his fists automatically clenching at the accusation.

The fairy nodded once, grinning. She put her fists in the air towards his chest, miming a battle, and then circled a halo round her head.

_'Yes. You are weakened by the battle inside of you. The battle between good...'_

All at once the halo faded and what was now her true form was revealed. Her skin turned black, her eyes red, glowing orbs. She bared her teeth in a horrible version of a smile.

_'...and the evil.'_

Subconsciously, Peter began to back away. His mouth gaped with horror at what his old friend had become.

Could the same be happening to him?

He vowed there and then not to let it.

He wouldn't let the evil win.

"Get away from me," he growled, crouching.

The twisted replica of Tink hissed savagely but as Peter brandished his knife in her direction she flew swiftly away, only looking back once.

Peter was breathing heavily, his knife still raised and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked around, listening intently for any sign or sound of Jane but could hear nothing.

Nothing but the unsteady thud of his racing heart.

**-000-**

In the tree house, no-one had moved. Jane could hear the loud throb of raised voices from outside but could make out no words. She stood, her arm held by the painful grip of Hook who stood just behind her. Johnny was also silent, also listening, held by one of the pirates. Neither sibling struggled as they knew it would be pointless – the pirates were many and much too strong.

Eventually all grew silent and nothing more could be heard from outside. Jane blanched, tugging slightly in Hooks hold – what if the silence meant Peter was...dead?

Hook was obviously thinking the same thing as his upper lip curled in a sneer and his eyes flashed as he took in Jane's horrified expression.

"I think he's gone," he whispered throatily in her ear, knowing she could take his words in two ways.

Her addled mind chose the worst option and she sobbed aloud, pressing a hand to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Johnny at once began to struggle but the pirate holding him didn't even seem to notice. Jane continued to cry silently, her face upturned as she waited for a noise – anything to let her know Peter was alright.

Nothing.

The beating of her heart seemed slow and labored as she fought for breath through her fear. A low, heavy, terrified beat that pulsed through her. Loud in the terrible silence.

Johnny thrashed in the pirate's hold, fighting to get to his sister but he was just too small. Eventually he too stopped trying and turned his face towards where they had heard the sounds before, crossing his chubby fingers and muttering pleas under his breath.

"I promise I'll never complain about baths again," the little boy murmured, his blue eyes wide, "I won't get cross at mother or Jane when they call me little. I won't fight with the others in the playground. I promise to be good as I can if Peter's alright."

Hearing him made Jane turn, tears still coursing down her pale cheeks as she looked at her little brother.

He loved Peter already.

Still the silence stretched, only broken slightly by Johnny's quiet bargains.

Silence...

Then a bang, a sudden thump.

A crow.


	19. The Only Way

**This has been such a long time coming! Sorry, sorry , sorry! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think and what I could improve :D**

Chapter 19

Silence spread like the softest butter through the tree house in the immediate aftermath of the crow.

Jane's was half elated, half fearful. Johnny's was utterly joyous.

And Hook? His was furious and black as thunder.

Through the silence broke the sound of light footsteps, coming closer and closer. Jane was certain her heart would burst right out of her before he got there. She imagined seeing him again, imagined how it would feel as he held her.

Without knowing it a smile crept over her face.

_Peter was here._

Hook saw the smile and his own lips twisted into a scowl.

_She would not be smiling for long._

**A Note from the Narrator**

**If I could take a moment now, to speak from my own perspective. I have not introduced myself before. My name is Aurora and Jane was my mother – a much-loved mother. I am telling this story how she told it to me, night after night, and I have made neither elaboration or deviation from what truly happened. I write now to warn you that Hook was right. My mother would not stay with Peter Pan in the paradise she loved so much; not forever as she would have liked. I write also to say that a small part of this story, right at the end, will be my own. I intend to give this story to Peter myself and ask him to fill in the bits that mother left out.**

**One of them being why it is that I – daughter of Jane and (supposedly) Mark Able – can fly.**

**I shall return to the story now, do forgive my intrusion.**

A light shower of dust and bark fell at their feet as the footsteps stopped and, quite suddenly, a door that none of them had noticed before flew open and there stood Peter. He stood as usual with his hands proudly placed on his hips, his chin tilted, but he was older – noticeably so.

He was taller and stronger, his muscles wiry and more evident than they had been when Hook had seen him last. The change could also be seen in his chest – it was broader, but the biggest difference was found in his eyes.

They were _burning._

An azure sky set alight.

Jane had often marveled at how his eyes, which had seen so much, could retain such youthful innocence and wonder.

It had all caught up with him now.

They were the eyes of a man.

Hook stiffened as the boy appeared, his lip curling as he took in the changes.

"Taller are we, Pan?" he said in a tone of forced, frightening calm.

"Balding are we, James?" Peter shot back, stepping lightly off of the raised platform and looking round at his old home.

Hook's false smile disappeared and he pulled Jane backwards by her hair so she was pressed against him. Slowly, deliberately, he put his pistol against the side of her head.

"You forget the power I hold, boy," he said quietly, his deceptively clear eyes locked on those of his enemy.

Jane struggled, feeling her hair tug at the roots as she tried to go to Peter.

"Let me go," she breathed, hating the pain on Peters face and in his eyes.

His _eyes..._they were sparking, burning with masses of anger and sorrow and other nameless emotions she couldn't describe.

He had always seemed so carefree, so simple. Now he was older – she could see it, feel the change in him and it was final. A real, non-refundable difference.

What he'd always been afraid of.

Was it because of her?

As Hook jerked her back tears pricked in Jane's eyes as pain shot through her head. It was nothing, though, compared with the hurt in her heart. The sheer, agonizing pain that it cost her to see Peter struggle.

"Don't hurt her," he said eventually, as if every word was a battle.

"Oh come now," Hook crooned. Jane could practically hear the smirk in his syrupy voice. "Harm this dear, sweet girl? Never."

His insincerity was as clear as day and Peter responded with equally clear signals. His fists curled, clenched, and his eyes became dark.

"Let her go."

"In good time."

"That's not good enough."

Jane, meanwhile, was sick of being haggled over. Disregarding the gun completely she wrenched herself from Hook's grasp, running to Peter. Her action caught the pirate by surprise and he cursed as she escaped but made no move to go after her.

Peter met Jane halfway and caught her up in his arms, moving back so she was out of reach of the pirates and glaring fiercely at them over the top of her head, as if daring them to try and harm her.

Jane felt much smaller in his arms than she used to and so it was with great care that he held her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Of course to him, she was.

Jane, on the other hand, held him as tightly as she could, her face buried in his chest. She held him half to make sure he was really there and it was true, and half simply for love of him and of being in his arms.

Feeling safe. Protected.

"Peter."

How could there be emotion in one single word? A name?

"It's alright," Peter said, drawing her even closer.

"I beg to differ."

Hook's voice cut into the intimate moment, the click of his gun as he readied it to shoot even more so.

Jane gasped and turned around, her face losing any trace of color as she saw him point the pistol at Johnny. How could she have forgotten her brother? In the moment...seeing Peter...

"No!" she called, agony clear in her voice.

"Make your choice, girl," Hook sneered, and in that instant Jane knew what she had to do.

She stepped out of Peter's arms. Away from the boy she loved and towards the man she hated and feared.

"Let Johnny go," she said into the charged silence. "I'll stay. Whatever you want."

"Jane!" Peter shouted her name but Jane's eyes remained fixed on Hook.

She had made her choice.

"Well, well. An interesting turn of events," Hook pretended to muse with a wicked grin.

"Don't pretend you didn't have this planned from the start."

Such was the venom in Jane's voice that Hook actually looked shocked. Slowly he lowered his pistol and Johnny reached out to Jane, tears sparkling in his baby blue eyes.

"Jane?" he quavered, a sob catching in his throat.

It felt like someone was squeezing Jane's throat ruthlessly. She faltered only for a second as tears sprang into her own eyes, but she stepped back.

"Go to Peter Johnny," she said in a voice that was more breath than substance. A broken voice. "He'll keep you safe."

"Jane don't do this," Peter said from between his clenched teeth, his eyes fixed intensely on Jane's which were now swimming with tears.

"Take him and go, Peter," she said abruptly. She found herself unable to look at him as she knew she would back down. She needed to stay strong and save Johnny; nothing else mattered. _Nothing._

"I don't want to go without you," Johnny whimpered as a tear stole down his cheek.

Jane breathed in a deep, shuddering breath, focusing on Hooks amused grin. Anything but the fear on her little brothers face.

"It's the only way," she said quietly.

_Look at your enemy, Jane, _she thought fiercely, _look long and hard. Don't think about anything else. Don't let yourself feel. Just look at him and hope he trembles. _

Had she been looking at Peter she would have seen that he looked furious; his brows were low and his eyes flashing. But when he turned to Johnny his expression softened.

He held out his arms.

After looking at the older boy doubtfully for a moment Johnny turned to Jane once more with trust on his little face despite all he'd been through.

"Are you going to meet us there?" he asked. He didn't even know where 'there' was.

It was a good thing his sister had his back to him so he didn't have to see tear upon bitter tear roll down her cheeks. Jane was glad of that as she nodded and tried not to let him see how she was hurting, or realize what was happening.

Peter would take care of him.

She sobbed, just once, but turned it into a cough.

_Oh, Peter..._

"Yes, Johnny," she said quietly and (despite her best efforts) it was the saddest voice the little boy had ever heard.

"I'll meet you there."

She heard Peter walk forward and sweep Johnny up, heard them walk away, heard Johnny call a sweet goodbye. Then nothing.

And tears fell like rain from her sky-blue eyes.


	20. Last Words

**Hi! Sorry sorry it's taken me so long! Oops! Thank you to everyone leaving reviews; it's so nice and I'm very glad you're liking this story :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 20

"How noble you are, my dear," Hook said in a bored, detached voice.

Jane didn't reply, just stayed where she was stood and tried to stop the persistent tears.

Hook waited for a moment, watching her with one eyebrow coolly raised. It was only when he was certain she had nothing to say that he turned to his men, his eyes flashing dangerously as they scrambled to attention.

"After them. You know what to do."

Jane heard his words as if through a thick fog and her movements seemed just as slow and distant as she turned. After that though, everything went much too quickly.

The pirates rushed to do their captains bidding, grabbing their weapons and trooping out of the tree house before Jane could gather her wits.

Not that she would have been able to do much about it anyway.

As it was she could only watch, horrified as they left. Her mind ruthlessly offered up image after image of what would happen if they found Peter and Johnny and her agony was shown all too clearly on her pained face.

Hook hadn't moved.

Still he watched her with folded arms and icy eyes, one eyebrow raised. Slowly, furiously she turned to face him.

"Call them back," she said in a low voice, meeting his eyes boldly and even taking a step towards him.

Needless to say the captain did not step back.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, sounding at most mildly interested.

Another step and they were within arms reach of each other.

"Because if you don't, I won't cooperate with you," Jane said, never breaking eye contact. "I won't do a thing you ask."

Hook seemed to find a black kind of humor in her words and began to laugh, his eyes glinting as he stared down at her.

"I did not bring you here to ask you anything, my dear," he said, putting a sardonic emphasis on the last word and causing her to flinch.

"Then – then why?" she faltered.

**Note from the Narrator**

**At this point in her story Mother would always pause, her forehead creasing as she thought back. Without fail she would shake her head, saying: "I just couldn't understand it..."**

It was Hook who stepped closer this time, a dark smile on his face.

"Let's just say that I did you a favor by sending that rabble away. I doubt you'd wish for an audience now, in your last moments."

Jane's wide, terrified eyes slipped from his face to his hand, which was resting on the hilt of his cutlass.

"No..." she whispered, backing away, but again he only smiled.

"You can't have brought me all this way just to – to..." she swallowed, unable to say 'kill me'. It made it seem too real. She could still at this point pass this off as a nightmare.

"On the contrary, I could not dispose of you half so elegantly in your uptight world. People always manage to get involved." He paused and took yet another step, his smile widening.

"But not here. Not where I am King."

Through her terror Jane found a seed of defiance.

"Peter is King," she hissed.

Unfazed Hook tightened his hold on his cutlass. Another step and her back was to the wall.

"He was, but not anymore."

His cold eyes flashed and Jane's shallow breath caught in her throat.

"Times have changed," Hook whispered throatily, dark amusement showing in his gaze as she shrank away from him, "remember?"

"Why go to all this trouble?" Jane asked, hating the note of pleading that had crept unbidden into her voice.

Hook's smile faded and changed into a scowl.

"I have my reasons," he assured her through clenched teeth.

With that he drew his cutlass.

Without thinking Jane dived out of the way, evading the blow that she hadn't even seen coming. Snarling, Hook strode after her and grabbed a handful of material from her dress even as she tried to run.

"I will finish this," he growled, jerking her towards him and raising the point of his weapon to rest against the base of her throat.

Jane was gasping, the loathsome feel of cold metal against her skin sending shivers down her spine. It was nigh on impossible to think of this as the end, she realized, though she was a second away from possible oblivion. Though all it would take was a flick of his wrist to rid her of her life's blood.

How could her life just end? Surely it couldn't. Surely a life could not just stop.

Surely there was some reprieve.

She did not deserve this, that was the worst part. To die like this.

Hook looked at the girl, his hooded eyes lingering on hers. It was normally his favorite part, to see the look in people's eyes just before the end...but she was different.

She'd always been different.

"Any last words?" he asked as he always did, still not taking his eyes away from hers as he pressed the blade more firmly against her skin.

He saw her eyes widen and then narrow, saw something flicker in their depths.

"I hate you," she said slowly and emphatically, "for forcing me to die with hate in my heart."

She hadn't meant to say it, had meant to say something brave and clever, but instead she'd said what was real. What she actually felt.

And it was too late to take it back.

The truth, once begun, cannot be stopped and so she kept talking.

"I was meant to die in bed, old and worn but surrounded by people I _loved _and who loved me. I deserve that. Instead I die with a bitter heat in my soul, and hate and disgust to comfort me. I die having said nothing of goodbye to my family, and I face my end alone."

Hook had expected her to plead, to beg as the others did. Her reply was the last thing he had anticipated, much less the cold, unflinching honestly of it. Much less the impact it had on him, much as he tried not to let it.

"And I hate that knowing how much you must hate and loathe yourself prevents me from despising you completely," she said after a moment of silence. Her voice shook – she couldn't help it.

Hook closed his eyes, just briefly.

When he opened them they were no longer scarlet.

Back to their icy, haunting blue.

Did he hate himself? He hated others, he knew...and others hated him. But was he an object of his own loathing?

His blade lay still against her throat, its coldness mocking him with its impassivity.

_What are you waiting for..._it seemed to hiss...

_Coward._

His hand, his notoriously steady hand, was trembling. Faltering like his mind.

Why wasn't he moving? Why couldn't he finish her?

For Jane, only a few seconds had gone by; a few agonizing seconds. Another heartbeat and she could be dead. Could he hear her heart, she wondered? It was hammering, thudding against the confines of her chest. One heartbeat more and she could be gone.

_Peter, _she thought, _Peter, I love you._

Another heartbeat.

_Johnny, I love you._

Another.

_Mother...I'm sorry._

Another.

_I love you._

Still her heart beat.

_Peter._

Again.

_I love you._

Hooks hand curled tightly round the hilt of the blade but still he could not strike. He needed her gone or his plan would bear no fruit, if he didn't end her then everything would come crashing down around him.

So why the hell couldn't he do it?

Jane was still.

Waiting.

For a blow that never came.

Suddenly she felt the blade lift and a sharp push to her shoulder blades, making her stumble forwards.

"Get out," Hook roared, fury clear and savage on his face.

"GET OUT!"

Shakily Jane forced herself to move; she ran, gasping for the breath she'd so nearly been robbed of.

Once she started running, she found she couldn't stop.


	21. Safety

**Oh my goodness I fail at life! Sorry for taking so long and thank you to everybody who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this (very late) chapter and please, please tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 21

Crashes echoed around the treehouse as Hook flung what little furniture there was left right and center. He hadn't been so furious in years, and what was more – this time it was at himself.

Hook – Captain James Hook – was angry with _himself. _

"DAMN HER," he roared, kicking the wall and sending a shower of bark falling to the floor.

"Damn who, Cap'n?"

One of the pirates (a distinctly idiotic specimen) had returned.

Hook bellowed much like a bull as he turned round, bearing down on the unfortunate man.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID OAF! GET OUT!"

"But – but Cap'n -" the buffoon faltered, stumbling back from his Captain's anger.

Hook growled, his upper lip curling as he took in the man in front of him, waited a second, and then shot him right in his gaping mouth.

Calm again, he watched as the pirate fell heavily to the floor, his face still gormless even in death.

Almost as heavily, Hook sat down. He was suddenly exhausted, though that had made him feel better.

For a second there he'd been worried that he'd lost the ability to kill altogether. Turns out it was just a one-off.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Just his luck that the exception had to be _her. _

**. . .**

Said exception was still running. Jane had no idea where she was or where she was going; it was enough that it was away from the scene of her almost-death.

Her face was wet with tears but she had stopped crying a while back.

At last, unable to run any longer, she stopped and collapsed against a tree. She was shaking from physical and mental exhaustion, her face pale as she pressed it against the bark, breathing in it's musky smell.

That smell always reminded her of Peter.

She gasped.

Peter!

And Johnny!

"Oh _God..._"

Her anguished whisper was the only sound for miles, it seemed, as she staggered away from the tree and pressed a hand to her mouth.

"No," she choked out, tears springing to her eyes once more. "Please no..."

Another moment of deadly silence and she sobbed aloud before running once more.

She couldn't call for them; it might draw more pirates...but God, if they were hurt...

The whole damned forest rung with hollow silence...even the bird call had stilled, the leaves had ceased their endless rustle.

It was if everything was _waiting. _Waiting for his crow to burst through the undergrowth. Waiting for his form to appear in the sky, arms outstretched and feet upturned in a triumphant starfish. Waiting for him to swoop. Waiting for his arms to enfold her. Waiting for their lips to meet.

But silence...nothing but silence.

Her bare feet thudded painfully against the ground and she stumbled over roots and ducked low branches as if her life depended on it.

She wished she was running to save herself. It would have been so much easier.

The thing was, it was the lives of others that depended on her. And those others were two that she cared about so deeply that it hurt.

_**Crack**_

A twig snapped to her left and she stopped, gasping for breath.

Then that same throbbing silence.

"Who's there?"

Her voice sounded weak and tremulous as it broke the still air. She wished for a brave, strong voice that would shake the trees.

Had Hook come back for her? She had thought it was too good to be true that he had let her go...so abruptly...as if he was actually ashamed.

_**Snick**_

This time the sound was behind her. She turned sharply, heart hammering against her chest.

Whoever it was...they were closing in.

Jane fumbled for her knife before remembering that Hook had taken it. She was completely unarmed.

"Fantastic..." she muttered, backing away.

Then, all at once the leaves in front of her parted and someone emerged from the undergrowth. It wasn't until Jane had leaped back in panic that she saw it was a girl.

She looked to be about the same age as her, Jane thought as the two sized each other up. She was very pretty with beautiful dark skin and ebony hair tied back in two glossy plaits, a colorful feather for decoration. Her lips were full and her cheekbones were high and there was a proud tilt to her chin, a glint in her dark brown eyes that made Jane think she knew exactly who this was...

"Tiger Lily?" she said.

The Indian princess held out one hand and beckoned. "Come."

Her commanding air made Jane do as bidden instantly though she kept a wary distance as they walked.

"Where?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Camp," the girl replied. "See brother."

Jane gasped, her stomach turning over as she took this in, hardly daring to believe it.

"Johnny?" she breathed.

Tiger Lily nodded. "And Peter. They seek safety with us."

A wide, relieved smile came over Jane's features like a rising sun and she pressed one hand to her heart.

"Thank God," she murmured. "Thank _God _they're safe."

Tiger Lily gave her a strange look at her relief but Jane did not notice, such was her happiness.

You see, Jane had forgotten what Peter had said all those days ago in London. Neverland was no longer a _safe _place. The fairies, the Indians, the mermaids, the pirates, even the forest itself was poisoned and...in a word...dangerous.

Tiger Lily had said they had come _seeking _safety; she did not say that safety had been granted.

Blissfully unaware of this Jane followed her deeper into the forest, telling herself that the other girls silence was not menacing – she was a princess after all. It was to be expected that she maintain some distance.

She told herself not to be silly.

And still they walked, never getting any slower or any faster. Tiger Lily's knife swung by her side and Jane couldn't help but notice how tightly she gripped it and how deliberate her footsteps were, how she never looked anywhere but in front of her.

Something was not right.

Then, from not too far away, she began to hear drums and within seconds they had arrived at the Indian Camp.

Jane was too busy thinking about seeing Johnny and Peter again to see Tiger Lily gesture to someone hidden in the shadowy trees. She was too preoccupied to hear the near-silent footsteps of the Indian man that emerged behind her. She put up no fight as he stepped closer and only realized the threat when she felt herself grabbed and held tight.

"What -" she tried to say but his hand clamped over her mouth and he dragged her into camp. He was so big that her feet didn't even touch the ground and her struggles seemed to go unnoticed but she didn't give up.

Panic and confusion took root in her mind and fought with her exhaustion.

And as for Tiger Lily, she continued to walk with her gaze trained in front of her. No emotion crossed her face and her grip on her knife didn't slacken.

Only then did it really hit Jane...the gravity of the situation. Hook was right; Neverland was _not _safe and things _had _changed. She hadn't realized just how much.

The Pirates had always been evil so their cruelty had not shocked her in the slightest, but the Indians were meant to be peaceful! In the Neverland she knew they would never harm a friend of Peter's and yet here was this lout carrying her like a lamb to the slaughter.

And then her eyes fell upon them. Johnny and Peter, each tied to a totem pole in the middle of the camp.

Peter looked furious and was straining at the ropes, his eyes occasionally flashing that disturbing shade of red. But Johnny...it was her little brother that broke Jane's heart. He looked scared out of his mind and so _small. _The ropes seemed to swallow him.

Then his wide, scared eyes locked with hers and he cried out.

"Jane!"

Peter turned his head and rage flashed through his eyes once more as he saw how she was being treated. A growl came from deep in his chest and he continued to struggle violently. Jane noticed that he was tied standing up whilst Johnny was sat down.

She tried to call back to them but the Indian holding her grunted something and increased the pressure of his hand, effectively stopping all sound.

Tiger Lily walked past, not sparing any of them a glance as she took her seat beside her father. The Red Chief was equally as impassive, staring down with disdain at the captives. His fierce gaze stilled Jane entirely and she stopped struggling, her breathing labored and her eyes flashing.

At a nod, her captor removed his hand from her mouth and shoved her roughly to the floor.

Peter called out as if it had been him who had struck the dusty ground, ignoring the pain he was in as he thrashed against the ropes.

As for Jane, she found herself sprawled at the Red Chief's feet. She coughed, getting shakily to her feet, but the man who had caught her pushed hard on her shoulders and forced her to her knees.

The enormous chief rose to his feet and scowled down at her. He glared for a few seconds and then kicked out, striking her hard in the stomach. Jane was knocked over by the force of the blow and curled up, gasping for air to the accompaniment of Peter's enraged shouts and the whooping of the assembled Indians.

A tear chased another down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut, reeling from the pain.

Before she could recover the Red Chief grabbed the sleeve of her dress and used it to pull her roughly upright. She stumbled and he shouted something in his native tongue, gesturing to her. The whole tribe broke into what sounded like jeers and shouts and Jane tried to push him away but he ripped her dress, throwing it to the ground and leaving her in her thin chemise.

She cried out but he only laughed and pushed her aside into a group of waiting Indians who grabbed and held her.

The chief was about to walk away but he doubled back and repeated the phrase that he had shouted and then, for clarification, in English.

"English whore," he said, staring her contemptuously in the eyes before spitting and walking away.

Jane had never felt more ashamed or more exposed than she did at that moment. She sobbed, tearing at the hands that grabbed at her, pawing all over her as if they had a right to her body.

"Stop!" she shouted, trying to get free, but one of the Indians knotted his hand in her long hair and pulled her back, wrenching cruelly.

Peter had gone silent, but his rage could be seen in his face and it was truly frightening to behold. His eyes burned holes in every man that touched her, his fists clenching and unclenching even though they were bound inescapably to his side.

"Let her go!" Johnny cried in a tremulous but brave voice.

Unfortunately, none of the Indians paid him any heed.

And Tiger Lily watched as if bored. This sort of thing happened all the time now.

Jane's chemise was thin and such a pale white that her shape could be seen through it and she was horribly aware of that, as well as of the way it gathered at her breasts. She kicked out and shouted until she was hoarse but still they manhandled her, leaving their scent and earth stains all over her.

She was held from every angle and there was no hope of escape. Eventually she stopped struggling.

"Please _don't,_" she tried one last time but the man who gripped her hair yanked her back into his arms, his chin resting on her neck as he ran his hands down her body.

The other men holding her began to disperse, most gathering in a circle around the Red Chief, who was gesturing fiercely with his huge hands.

Peter found his voice and let out a massive yell, looking like he wanted to rip the man to shreds.

"DON'T TOUCH HER," he roared. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR _LIFE _DON'T TOUCH HER!"

The man looked at him in his rage and horror and grinned, pushing Jane to the ground.

"NO!" Peter shouted, tearing at the ropes in his anger. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Jane tried to get up and run but she couldn't move. Fear and pain pinned her in place and all she could do was shrink back in fear.

It was only as he came extremely close that she was able to gather herself and try to run but he stamped on the hem of her chemise, leaned down and grabbed her hard by the arm.

He was still grinning though his red eyes held a sinister glint.

"Don't – do this," Jane managed to gasp but he deliberately and roughly pinned her arms above her head with one hand.

She could feel his weight bearing down on her, seeming to press her into the ground, and all she could see was Peter's anguish and Johnny's horror.

"_Please,_" she begged, tears stinging in her eyes.

Something sparked in his scarlet eyes and she realized that it was lust. He really intended to do this and nobody was going to stop him.

In one ferocious movement he grabbed her hip with his free hand and pulled her closer to him but before he could do anything there was a click and, beneath his tan, he paled.

Jane took in several rushed, gasping breaths as he let her go and got to his feet, backing away.

Jane shakily raised herself to kneeling and turned, shock piercing through her as she saw Hook standing with his pistol pointed directly at the man.

"I don't deal in damaged goods," the pirate said in a low, threatening voice.

The circle of Indians had gone quiet and the Red Chief stood, crossing over to the pirate captain in a matter of strides.

"We kept our end of the bargain," he said, jerking his head towards Johnny and Peter and then pointing at Jane. "That is enough."

Hook stepped forward, his finger still resting on the trigger. "_I _will decide what is enough," he said slowly.

He lowered his gun and the cornered Indian wasted no time in bolting, running into the forest as Hook turned his weapon on Jane.

"You untie them," he ordered.

Jane was trembling and ghostly pale, in no fit state to even walk the two or three paces let alone untie them. Hook of course knew this but he pursued it, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Now, girl," he spat.

Seeing his finger pressing lightly on the trigger Jane made herself move but as soon as she reached Johnny she crumpled to the floor in a faint, her face drained of all color.

Johnny burst into tears and Hook sighed, putting his gun back in his belt and jerking his head towards her unconscious form.

"See?" he said in a bored voice. "Damaged goods."

"You pay us now," the Chief demanded, holding out his hand.

"I don't think so," Hook responded, still in the same bored tone. "She's of next to no use to me now...I was going to keep her as a servant, not nurse her back to health."

The chief looked furious. His teeth gnashed together and he raised a hand to gesture to his men, but before he could do anything Hook nodded and the rest of the pirates emerged from the forest, pointing loaded pistols at the Indians.

The Red Chief growled but knew he was overpowered and nodded, stepping back with a scowl. The other Indians dropped their weapons and Hook smiled.

"See? We can get along just fine."

Peter was looking at Jane and only at Jane. He didn't even notice the pirate that came to cut him loose.

_Please get up, Jane. Please be okay. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you – but please get up. Please, please be okay. _

He repeated this mantra to himself even while the ropes holding him were cut. He immediately tried to go to her but the pirate grabbed his collar and 2 more came to detain him. All he could do was look at her.

One more pirate cut Johnny loose and dragged the sobbing boy away and Hook, Hook himself stepped forward to pick up Jane.

Silence fell on both sides. None could believe it.

"Don't put your hands on her," Peter hissed. "Don't you dare."

But it was no good. He was already being dragged away by the pirates, away from Jane. He couldn't even see her anymore.

All he knew was that she was in Hook's arms. And that thought alone was enough to make him lose control.


End file.
